Bond of Hatred
by crystal-flame
Summary: Chapter 6 is up... Marriage was the last thing Kaoru wants. She wants revenge on her sister's death and take custody on her nephew but she never wanted to be the bride of the man she hated...R&R! please
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin is owned by "Nobuhiro" Watsuki. So please no suing.   
   
  


Chapter 1

            Kaoru sat near the window and gazed at the moonlit sky. Every muscle was tense in anticipation, her mind was clouded with thoughts, her emotions are in turmoil, and her body was rigid with exhaustion as she waited the news of her sister's condition. 

            The defeated expression on Dr. Gensai's face as he stepped into the hall outside of the emergency room, where Tomoe was brought that morning, gave pure terror on Kaoru's lovely face. The Doctor looked from his right to left and spotted Kaoru, sitting sulking with trepidation. He walked towards her and he said quietly, "I'm sorry my Kaoru, but there is nothing I can do to save Tomoe. In a minute or two she'll leave this world of the living." He stopped and looked at her not knowing what to do to ease the pain that started to arise in her brilliant blue eyes. 

            For Kaoru, everything suddenly crushed in on her. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, and she couldn't utter a single word of denial, everything became hazy. Unshed tears suddenly formed in her eyes as she tried to stifle her scream of agony. She looked at Dr. Gensai without actually seeing him and hearing him as he continued with his dreadful news.

He continued, "She's beyond hope and beyond reach now. The only thing you can do right now is pray." He took a deep breath and watched her for a sign of tears but none came. A tap on the doctor's shoulder made him turn and looked at the intrusion. The nurse whispered something that gave lit in his hazelnut eyes. He look back at Kaoru and hastily said in hope to comfort her, "Her son is alive Kaoru, he made it through. Do you want to see him?" Dr. Gensai looked behind his shoulder and gazed at her again with hope and understanding in his eyes. 

Kaoru's eyes were glazed and uncertain as she raised it to Dr. Gensai's face

            Dr. Gensai took hold of Kaoru's arm and led her towards the nursery room.

            Every heartbreaking step she took, every second it makes was etched into her soul. She stopped in front of a big glass where her sister's son lay. The nurse whirled around over her nephew's cot and displayed him with a wide smile. Kaoru looked back at the nurse, her face was pale and strained, and her eyes lost its gleam. The nurse stopped smiling but Kaoru didn't even notice it. Her attention had locked into her nephew, who was sucking his thumb diligently. His hair was red and his eyes were purple. 'There was nothing of Tomoe in him' she thought. 'He looked so unhappy, so unfit as if he knows that his mother was dead. She cringed inside and began to walk up the hall on legs that didn't feel strong enough to support her.

            She remembered how healthy her sister was. How Tomoe jest with her as they started to go home from a celebration with her friend. She remembered her sister talked about a happy family, everything that women like her dreamed off. Tomoe had been intelligence, beauty, everything to live for until Akira Himura had come into her life and wasted it. Intense Emotions such as anger suddenly gripped Kaoru until she couldn't breathe anymore.

            "Miss Kamiya…"

            The sound of her surname from a dark handsome voice halted her in her tracks and made her turn around as she slowly raised her head. He stood several feet away from her; he was a little taller than her, she noted. He had that deadly grace of a panther as he walked towards her and intimidating purple-amber eyes that could send grown men to their knees.

            Kaoru stared in bewilderment as he stopped in front of her and extended his right hand, she noticed absently, were beautifully curved so is his face. It was chiseled perfectly as if a great sculptor created him and turned him into a human being. His hair was red, like Tomoe's son, which could hide his daunting eyes. His lip was perfectly shaped that looks soft and hard at the same time. His cheeks were soft and almost smooth except for the wound in his left cheeks that gives him a dark handsome looks. 'There is nothing vulnerable in his face', she thought. His hands took hold of her hands, "If you would allow me to offer my deepest sympathy on your sister's death." He whispered in a stiff undertone.

            She recoiled from his touch as if it turned into a fire and stepped back as if to ward off an incurable disease permeate the air. "Wh-What a-are y-y-you doing here? A-and h-how did you know my sister was dead?" She demanded shakily.

            "I asked one of the nurses here about a patient name Tomoe Kamiya and they told me about her death. As for my presence, I remember that you left an urgent message in my brother's answering machine when in fact it was my answering machine and my brother is not there at that time." He answered in a gruff tone.

            "The doctor made me phone, but I didn't ask for you to come here, Mr. Himura," Kaoru nearly shouted. "I asked for your brother."

            "As I told you my brother was not there when you phoned me. He was somewhere at this time." Kenshin Himura looked at her impassively and continued, "I also informed him about Tomoe's death a minute ago and he is deeply distressed," he informed her.

            Sanity began to return in Kaoru's eyes as she laughed hysterically. "He was deeply distressed?" she rasped out. "After what he did?" she laughed and whirled around unable to bear a minute with him. She gripped her hands tightly and her knuckles turned white. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She remained her back at him and tried to fight the uncontrollable bitterness she suddenly feel.

            "Miss Kamiya I also learned about my nephew and I would like to see him." He said with supreme coolness but without reprimand and he ignored the sudden flare of fire in her eyes as she whirled around to face him again.

            "You will not!" she emphasized every word she utter between her clenched teeth, her body became rigid with hatred deep down inside her. She detested Kenshin Himura more than any man alive. She glared daggers at him and if looks could kill she's doing it right now.

            "I have a right that equals yours and I…." he was cut off as Kaoru's temper explode. "Right? What right are you talking about after what you and your brother did to my older sister! You don't have any right at all. If there has been right for you, my sister should have been alive right now!" Kaoru spat in a near shout.

            Kenshin was unaffected by her outburst, "You are upset right now. If you would like, let us talk somewhere where people cannot over hear us." He informed her calmly. Kaoru was not fooled by his calm façade. She noticed how the muscle jerked in his jaw as he clenched his teeth in near frustration. "I'm not going anywhere with you and I'm certain as hell that I have nothing to discuss with you." Kaoru shot back at him and tried to walk past him.

            A strong hand caught her wrist and spun her around. "Miss Kamiya, I really want to talk with you in private. If you could please lower your voice it is not ladylike." He said through clenched teeth.

            "Didn't you understand what I said. I said I'm not going anywhere with you and I'm through discussing matters with you! Now let go of me, and leave me in peace you pilicock!" Kaoru hissed in outrage.   

            "As a matter of fact you are not yet through discussing matters with me. And were it not for the fact that I am capable of making allowances for your comprehensible grief, I would demand an apology," Kenshin slashed down at her and his eyes turned cold amber as he gaze at her. Fury was etched in his face as he tightened his hold.

            With every inch of sanity in Kaoru's bone, her fury fueled his own. She lifted her free hand and tried to hit that arrogant face with all the strength in her bone. Her eyes were burning with unshed tears as she raised her hand but he caught it with lightning speed. She pushed him instead. He didn't even budge from his spot as he watched her puny attempt to ward him off. He let go of her as she fell on her but. 

            He couldn't believe what he was seeing. From the age of 15 people started to cower in his presence. Servants never crossed him. People did not speak to him with insolence or any other except in a timid way. But this hardly a woman was speaking to him as if all the courage that eludes other men she possessed it. If not for their given situation he would admire that child-woman who was standing at his feet. She didn't fear him. A smile tugged on the corner of his mouth.

            Kaoru looked up at him and saw that small smile that tugged on the corner of his mouth. Mistaken it for mocking her she scrambled to her feet and hit him in his face.

            Kenshin looked at her as if two horns had grown in her head. He didn't comprehend what had happened to her. And he sure as hell that he didn't expected the blow.

            Kaoru left ran past him towards the door. Door out of the hospital.

AN: Hey guys I'm sorry I couldn't continue my other stories co'z I kinda left them at my home and my family and I are in a vacation. So I wrote another one and I hope you would love it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin is owned by "Nobuhiro" Watsuki. So please no suing.

**AN**: Thanks for your reviews and I'm definitely singing in my slippers right now coz you liked it.  Here's another chapter.  

        However the setting is in America and the characters, mostly the two ladies, are Japanese but was born in America. I 

        kind of change the real character of Tomoe so please bear with me. And for all TOMEO-fans…This FIC is something 

        against here….so BEWARE.

Chapter 2

            Kenshin stood on his ground not knowing what just happened. He stared at the disappearing figure, who just left a mark on his face. His eyes narrowed and turned on his back. Now, his thoughts centered only to his nephew. He went to where the nursery room was located and looked at his sleeping nephew through the big glass where Kaoru stood a while ago. He noticed the red locks of hair, the soft mouth, his pert little nose, and its alabaster skin. The thought of alabaster made him think of the woman-child he held in his hands. Her skin was soft and smooth. Her eyes, Kami-sama, her blue eyes turned to deep blue as anger flicker in it. He doesn't know if his reaction is good or not but one thing remained in his head, he sure as hell going to fight for this child who sleep peacefully in his cot. He left without a backward glance.

Kaoru stopped in the far side of the hospital. Her emotions were in total chaos than the last time. Her strength gave way and she stumbled on the ground. People started to looked at her worriedly, but they resume their pace as though they hadn't encountered her on the street. A sob escaped her small mouth as she looked at her reddened hand that placed limply in her thighs. She slowly stood up and started walked down the cold pavement of the street, all the while, thinking about her chaotic emotions. She couldn't remember when she'd let her emotion ruled her mind. She walked and walked and walked, uncertain where she would go. She looked from left to right searching for a familiar building leading to her apartment, but her mind went blank. 

A taxi stopped in front of her and asked if she could use a ride, she agreed instantly and hopped in. Later that day, she arrived in her apartment. She opened it and slowly walked in and closed it. She leaned her back on the door as she looked at the once happy apartment but now dark and foreboding. Yesterday it was theirs, theirs to proclaim, theirs to celebrate, theirs to be proud of. But now it's all hers. Tears sprung in her eyes, she couldn't fight back anymore even if she wanted to…. she couldn't. All hope died in her heart, all spirit she possessed fled her whole body, and all happiness she had suddenly vanished as though a great monster had crushed it with it bare hands. 

 She raised her hands in front of her face and look back at it as though it were cursed. She eased herself in a sitting position at the foot of the door not daring to move as though it was all a dream; a dream that might come true. She closed her eyes and gave in to the pleasure of Oblivion. Great retching sobbed escaped her lips and she hugged her thighs all the while, not bothering to open the lights. 

She reminisced the day their parents died. She was 17 and Tomoe was 18 when that dreadful night had happened and she remembered she didn't shed a single tear while Tomoe was crying her heart out. Their mother survived the car accident but for a while. Kaoru was the last person beside her before she passed away. 

Kaoru swallowed hard as she thought about her mother's parting words… _"I'm sorry my Kaoru….*coughs*…*coughs*…your father and I had never loved you as we love your sister. It was my fault but I couldn't care less because…..*coughs*…because you were born unplanned….Forgive your fat…." She stopped and cleared her voice._

_"Mom…rest" Even though Kaoru protested, she knows no amount of protesting would stop her mother from spilling out the unproven doubts in her heart._

_Her mother continued on, "your father for he… never loved you and so do I. I pray…. that you would forgive us and forget all that has t-t-transpired." She coughed so much that blood started to trickle on the side of her mouth. "Take care of your sister; you know what her condition is …" And then she drifted off leaving the lonely girl sitting beside her. That day she learned the things she tried to excuse whenever her parents were always protective of Tomoe. She was never loved, and she would never be. She stood up and went outside and looked at her crying sister._

_            Tomoe was always sick. She couldn't work because her bones are frail and single exhaustion might kill her. And because of that sickness, whenever she do something unforgivable the blame was always on Kaoru. Kaoru the innocent was always locked on the attic until dawn, freezing to death and hungry to her knees. Kaoru tried to hate her but she knows that she's the only relative she had that minute, so Kaoru did the only thing she could think of that time. They went to their mother's sister, Sakura, who decline them. But with Kaoru's persuasion, Sakura allowed the two to live in her house. With her Aunt Sakura at the background, social services could not take her. She had left school and gave up her childhood just to concentrate more on Tomoe. At first most restaurants cannot accept her because she looked under of age. Determination gave her the inspiration to continue. She bought make-up kits, anything that would make her woman, and then, one day, their future was secured. She was accepted as a waitress in a respectable coffee shop. That is where she met the friends she longed for for her whole life. _

_But that day started to doom her whole life. Every night she had come home exhausted to the bone but she cleaned the house, wash the dishes, everything that maid does. Sakura regarded her as unpaid household helper. And in her eyes she thought she was._

_            With Kaoru's allowances she had done her greatest to give Tomoe secured loving home. Tomoe continued her studies and strived. She became one of the honors in her school. And she continued to study. As years past by, Kaoru turned to 19 and Tomoe to 20, things are still the same. And Kaoru had found other accommodation than the last one. They moved to a new apartment and stayed their. With every achievement of Tomoe, Kaoru observed with helpless pride, she couldn't believe that they pulled through. She had been proud as any mother could have been. She had taken other part time jobs to sustain their future. Everything was going perfect until Tomoe met Akira Himura._

_            "Oh Kaoru, there was someone I met and he was truly wonderful. His rich, his handsome, and there is something in him that every girl would dreamt of having."_

_            "That's great. It's like a dream come true" Kaoru said sarcastically. She took their plates and started to wash them. Tomoe also stood up and followed her. "Yup, it's a dream come true. If you could only see him, I'm telling you what you're saying is definitely true. And I know for a certain he's insane about me." _

_            "All right, what was his name?" Kaoru scrubbed the plates and looked at her through her eyelashes._

_            Tomoe leaned on the counter next to Kaoru and looked at the ceiling. "His name is Akira Kiyosato Himura. Isn't it lovely?" She asked no one in particular. She looked at Kaoru, who was still washing the dishes, and looked at her intently. "Have you nothing to say?" She prodded_

_            Kaoru replied with a shrugged and focused on the dishes. Tomoe left the counter and began to pace at the back of Kaoru. "Oh come on Kaoru, you're my little sister why don't you agree with me?" She asked brusquely._

_            "Will you describe this Akira Kiyosato Himura to me?" she diverted her sister's anger. She washed the last dishes and dried her hands with a towel hanging near the sink and went to the couch in the living room. Tomoe followed her like a dog and started describing._

_            "Well, Akira is taller than me in inches; his hair is dark reddish brown. But his brother is totally red hair and has intimidating eyes, but Akira's are soft. All I can say about those brother's is that their contradictory! His brother looks hard all over but Akira is something soft." Tomoe whispered the last word._

_            "You mean coward?" Kaoru said, more of a statement than question._

_            "He's not a coward; he's gentleman and something worth loving." She said dreamily._

_            Kaoru sighed and looked at her "You're besotted like a fool." She stood up and bid her goodnight. She heard her sister shouted at her as she closed the door and changed into her night dress and went to bed, but she couldn't sleep. She started tossing and turning but for naught, sleep won't claim her eyes. _

_            After a week or two Tomoe arrived home from school with someone. That was when Kaoru met Akira. He was a year older than Tomoe; he was boyishly good-looking and full of careless charm. His eyes were purple and followed Tomoe's every movement as if he meant to devour her alive. He had talked to Kaoru as though she were Tomoe's mother rather than her younger sister. He was polite and courteous and by the end of her meeting, she felt like a middle-aged woman._

_            Before Akira went to the door, he took hold of Tomoe's hands and announced his intentions. "I really love your sister and I want to marry her. I'm asking for your permission and also your blessing." He looked at Tomoe and held her tightly_

_            Kaoru smiled, but she had been appalled by their announcement. She thought about Tomoe's condition but she shrugged anyway. At least she knows her sister will have a good life._

_            "But our marriage will be in the future." Akira had stated smoothly._

_            Kaoru smiled radiantly at them "Then you have my blessing and besides she's my older sister of course I'll side with her." She said cheerfully. "When is the marriage?" she asked nonchalantly._

_"After 3 years or 5, we still don't know." He answered_

_"What are you saying? I thought our marriage will be in 3 months?" She asked incredulously. Tomoe's attention centered to Akira, she with-draw her hands from his abruptly. _

_Kaoru could only stare at them. She really doesn't understand anything that was happening between them. _

_"We'll just talk about this next time okay. I really have to go." He paused and looked at Kaoru, "nice meeting you." He stood up and extended his hands and Kaoru shook it. He looked at his watch and started to walk towards the door_

_Kaoru accompanied him through the door as he went to his car and drove off. Kaoru looked at her sister's brooding face then back to the empty road. She closed the door and went to Tomoe. She smiled and said, "Lover's quarrel" and sat opposite from her._

_"Tell me about them?" Kaoru asked_

_"Well, Akira was running a 3 star hotel in __Japan__. But his brother, you see, is the rich one." Tomoe answered_

_"What do you mean the rich one?"_

_"Well his brother owns shipping line, companies, and hotels. In short, you name it, they own it! Himura's are one of the billionaires here." She laughed._

_            After that month, Kaoru faced the one of worst nightmare of her life. She learned about her sister's early pregnancy with Dr. Gensai's help. The doctor called Kaoru and asked if she could come. Kaoru hesitated for a while but agreed when the doctor told her it is all about Tomoe. Kaoru arrived in the hospital and went to Dr. Gensai's quarters. There, he announced that Tomoe should have a termination because of her weak heart but she refused. He also told her the other complication pregnancy might bring her. Kaoru just sat there unable to bear any news any longer. 'Tomoe didn't even share anything about the pregnancy.' She thought. Dr. Gensai's voice brought Kaoru back to the living and said, "Tomoe is determined to have her baby; even I couldn't persuade her. I think you're the only who can."_

_Kaoru went home at seven. She was in dazed with a tight smile on her face as though she could almost scream in frustration. She went inside and found Tomoe watching the television. She approached her and sat opposite from her. _

_"Tomoe please tell me everything. Please I beg you everything that is going on with you and Akira. Please." Kaoru begged._

_Tomoe looked at her and smile. But her smile didn't even reach her eyes. "I'm pregnant and it's Akira's son."_

_"I know that already."_

_"Then what do you want to know about?"_

_"About you and Akira"_

_"As you can see I'm pregnant" Tomoe said stubbornly_

_"Why won't you ask him to marry you? Instead of waiting for years."_

_"I can't because he's already married!" Tomoe whispered_

_"What?" Kaoru exploded "You've gone to bed with a married man?" She nearly shouted_

_"Akira and his wife were divorcing and I agreed to wait for him. And I..I know that Akira loves children."_

_"So you're doing this to him. You're doing this to your self? You're ruining your life!" Koru looked at her as though she's someone for the first time._

_"It is mine to ruin. You don't have to think about me!" Tomoe responded in a near shout._

_"The hell I don't!" Kaoru raged_

_"Why don't you think your own business, instead of thinking about me!" Tomoe rant too_

_"You're my business Tomoe since our parents died, you became my business. In this instance I'm your older sister now." Kaoru shouted_

_Tomoe raised her hand in the air and looked at the ceiling as she said, "My God, I can't believe my own parents gave me to this insensible, ungrateful sister." She looked at Kaoru. "You know what little sister. Don't give me this shit. It is because you never loved someone doesn't mean that I can't love someone too. And besides, I already know you have a black heart coz mama and papa had never loved you. You always give them pain in the ass." She jeered. _

_Kaoru took a hasty step backward, her face lost its wonderful color and started to shake her head when Tomoe started nodding, "Yeah, you're right. It's always my fault because you know what…I did it on purpose." Kaoru, couldn't stomach the truth,  stood up abruptly and walked toward her room and slammed it so hard the vase near the mantle quivered. Tomoe was left in the living room all alone._

_Kaoru sat on the foot of the bed and thought about her sister. Everything she said was true but still she loved her. She couldn't take it anymore. All her troubles suddenly appeared out of no-where made her like a fifty year-old spinster with dozen of children to take care of. She drew her knees to her chest and hugged it. She fell down on the bed and stared at the window. She couldn't cry about the facts about her parent's emotions towards her. She closed her eyes instead and fell asleep instantly._

_After two months, she noticed Tomoe was becoming frail than ever. She brought her to Dr. Gensai with or without her cooperation._

_"Tomoe don't stress yourself it's for your health. You are too exhausted. Try to think of something that will erase this stress in your head."_

_After that night Tomoe and Kaoru didn't bother to talk about Akira anymore. On the 8th month of Tomoe's pregnancy Kaoru's friend, Misao, called and asked them to celebrate with them. Tomoe was excited and her face bloomed. That night everything happened at once. The sisters were going home when Tomoe's cellphone rang. She answered it and was happy for a while then she screamed in pure horror. Kaoru went to her side immediately. She took the cellphone and demanded an answer from the other side of the phone._

_Akira answered solemnly, "I can't marry Tomoe anymore. I can't and I won't. Tell her I'm sorry but we have to end our affairs." Then the phone was dead. Kaoru looked at Tomoe and felt her faint on her arms and blood suddenly gushed out between her legs. In exasperation, dread rapidly enveloped her being and she rushed her to the hospital. It happened to quickly for her to react or to think that God was on her side._

            Kaoru opened her now-dry-eyes and slipped on the floor. She laid there and stared at the darkness. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes she whispered in the air, "Everything started to change….Everything will never be the same again." A minute or two she fell as sleep, like before. 

*--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

**AN**: Minna what do you think about chapter 2. When I received your reviews I immediately made this second chapter. All of you are totally great. Given the encouragement I need, all of you did just that. And I hope you love it. This chapter is more on the past and the next chapter will be more on Kenshin and the others. Please I need all your Reviews so that I could have inspirations in my next chapter. I accept flames and I hope I made you enjoy this chapter. J

**Thanks for the Following**:

**angelstarhikaru****(****) –**Well, this chapter…I made it gloomy and more on Kaoru's past. Its seems the story is somewhat dull, 

                                 so I enlighten the background of Kaoru with little twist. Hope I still can see you in my next chapter 

                                 you definitely enlighten my mood with your review. Arigato

**gaby**** -                      **Yeah, I kinda made it different from others. It seems that most of the fics started love or admiration 

         from the two most wanted characters so I made a little difference. Hope you loved it and I love 

                                 hearing from you.

**The evil witch -        **I'm certainly enjoying my vacation and hope so do you.Well I do not dislike Kaoru but it seems cool

                                  if I her life cruel for a while. By the where is Kine (I kinda haven't heard of that ) but I love hearing

                                 from you and I'm you inspired me to create this story. J

**kenshin's****-angel -    **Yeah poor Kaoru but I kinda killed Tomoe on purpose just to make Kaoru's life a little miserable but 

         this fic is for her. About my grammar, I haven't checked it. My first chapter is out of boredom so I 

         posted it without checking about my grammar but thanks anyway for your compliment. It totally got me 

         off the hooked and I love your review! J

**blond**** goth() -           **I'm glad you loved this story. I really intended to kick Kenshin ass just to prick his manly ego. 

hehehehehe. About Tomoe,Akira wasn't her husband as I explained in my story. I hope I kinda cleared 

the air out. And I love hearing from you. And hope your also having a fine vacation as mine.

**are-en1**** -                  **Akira wasn't Tomoe's husband in the first place. And he is absolutely Kenshin's "Twin" brother but I 

         changed some of Akira's appearance like the hair and the eyes so that he would fit in my story 

         perfectly. And about Tomoe's relationship, its not that they committed adultery but they did. J I really 

         love hearing from you and from your suggestions and questions you just gave me inspiration. And I 

         hope I'll hear from you soon.

**half-breed-demon-fox**** – **I'm glad you love my story. I really can't wait to post this chapter so that I could hear from you 

         guys again. I love your review and it definitely gave me inspiration as to how I should continue this

        story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin is owned by "Nobuhiro" Watsuki. So please no suing.

**A/N: **Well I'm in my Third chapter now. And I can't believe it. Whenever I'm uploading new chapters in my other stories, it s always taking me sooooo long that my memories started to serve me not right. So here goes, this chapter is more on the introduction of the other characters of the Kenshin gumi.. So have a good time and enjoy.

Chapter 3

            Kenshin strode in his office, slamming the door in front of his secretary in haste. He sat in his chair and whirled around to stare at the huge window parallel to his desk. He rubbed his jaw with impatience as he think about the Kamiya girl.

He couldn't believe the nerve of that woman-child. All of his life, women are no challenge to him. They swoon at his feet just a wink from him, they giggle helplessly when he went near them, and they chase him even in an ungodly hour of the night just to phone him. And now, this mere girl was trying her damnest thing to anger him. His eyes turned to cold amber as he thought of her. 

            Sano opened the door, crossed his arms at his chest, and leaned on it. (**A/N**: Sano was wearing the same clothes he wore in the series. You know, the white shirt and pants and red bandana.) He smiled and shouted his presence. Kenshin slowly whirled around and stared at him. "What are you doing here?" He clipped, his voice was cold as ever.

            Sano's smile broaden, "I was told by your secretary that you slammed your door in her face." he answered, trying hard not to laugh out loud. "she was only trying to get your attention."

            "Don't mock me right now Sano. I don't give a damn about inconsequential things." He drawled out. He whirled around again and paid no heed to Sano anymore.

            "She is right; you look like a caged beast. I wonder what ms. secretary did to you to ignite that temper of yours and from the look in your eyes I don't think I've seen that for centuries."

            "Dammit Sano, you are totally ruining my day. I could throttle your pretty neck if you don't stop hounding me with your ceaseless banter." Kenshin warned sharply.  He looked at him through his shoulder and glared daggers at his direction.

            Sano laughed at his friend's discomfort. If anything, Sano was doing it on purpose. "It must be sheer hell for you to be cursed with such pretty face. I wonder how you could cope up with this terrible burden you bear."

            "Sano…" Kenshin warned quietly. The muscle in his jaw flexed, which pleased Sano considerably

            Sano raised his hands in the air in a mock surrender, "All right, all right I'll stop just explain to me why are you so irritated and why in god's name did you do that. Hell, you could have hurt her." Sano straighten up and walked away from the door.

            Kenshin heard his approach and whirled around, "Call Aoshi before you close that Goddamn door." He ordered and looked at the documents that lay in front of him. Sano peered at his shoulder and found her (**A/N**: the "her" is the secretary. I still don't know what name I should give her.) typing as usual. He walked towards her and winked at her. He saw her face turned red and smiled. He leaned forward and whispered Kenshin's order. The secretary giggled a little and does what she was told to do. Within minutes Aoshi was infront of Kenshin's door. He knocked twice before he was greeted by Sano. Aoshi entered and sat with one of the chairs.

            Sano looked at his friend and blurted out, "I never thought that having a pretty face would get a person so riled, right Aoshi?"

            Aoshi, who was sitting in the chair, stared at Sano and shrugged. Sano continued with his torture, he looked at Kenshin and said, "I do think you look devastated that your new secretary, after throwing the other one, was chasing you to get another of your searing attention. And I think she would love those eyes of yours."

            "Someone chased him again?" Aoshi interjected, looking quite incredulous.

            "Your amusement displeases me," Kenshin stated "And if you two keep smiling at me like that, I swear to God I'll throttle both of you. When I'm done, I promise you'll be chased by women than I did."

            The threat stopped the two from smiling like lunatic. Kenshin took a deep breath and looked at the two people he considered as brothers and allies. He looked from Sano, who was lounging on the wall opposite from him, to Aoshi, who was sitting on one of the chair as though he owned it.

            "What did the council said about my proposal in the event of preparation in Greece?" Kenshin asked furiously because they defied his orders when it comes to the business at hand. 

            "They said that it would be the best for the company if they would sell one of the shares to Shishio. It would double the price in the stock market." Aoshi reported.

            Kenshin smirked as his eyes held the predatory way. "I thought they were smart people?" he asked, more of a statement than a question.

            "They also said that there was one company that was starting to crumble into pieces and they would love to buy it through the use of the Ambrela Corporation." Sano stated disgustingly, he continued, "can you not believe their nerves. As if they own your corporation in Greece. My God I would love to put some sense in their addled head."

            "What other problems do we face today?" Kenshin asked in softer voice.

            "Enishi and Shishio joined forces just to increase their money in the stock market just to get even with you. They tried to outnumber all your shares with theirs and they wanted to know where you get business firms that are gladly offering you threefold of your shares." Aoshi said, he took out an envelope in his jacket. He stood up and gave it to Kenshin.

            "What's this?" Kenshin eyes narrowed and took the paper in Aoshi's out-stretched hand.

            "It's the letter from one of the attorney of the Ambrela Corporation. It states that your signature is needed so that they could continue with their plan." Aoshi announced

            Kenshin gave it back to Aoshi without opening it and bothering to know the contents. "Throw this. And tell them…Fuck off. I don't want them ruining my company and I'll kill them if they do." Kenshin dismissed them and thought about the child he saw that morning. His eyes turned into purple hue and picked up the receiver and dialed Akira's phone number.

            Morning light filtered the room from the windows; the phone suddenly rang to its utmost wiles. Kaoru opened her eyes and stared at the cockroach in front of her, ignoring the wails of the phone. She stared at it for a while, studying the way it moved towards her and then suddenly it flung its wings and started to fly. Kaoru screamed and pulled herself up to her full height and stepped on it in an accident. A yellow substance began to ooze out of her shoes and wrinkled her nose with disgust. There was silence in the room for a while then the phone rang, scaring the hell out of Kaoru. She looked at the ringing phone and memories started flooding her senses. She gazed at it for a while then she unexpectedly laughed hysterically and collapsed on her knees. 'Tomoe gone….Tomoe gone forever' she thought. Her eyes remained dry; it burned and scorched but remained dry throughout. 

The phone continued to ring; ignoring the pain, she stood up and answered the phone. There was no one at the other line, she slowly removed it from her ear and held it in her face, uncertain of what to do next. She replaced it back to its hinges  when it rang again. She picked it up, "Hello?" she said faintly

"Kaoru, I've been calling you for centuries." Misao's energetic voice boomed from the other line. 

Kaoru smiled weakly, "Misao……could………..could……we meet to-today?" Kaoru asked uncertainly. She tighten her hold on the receiver, until her knuckles turned white.

Misao's voice energetic voice faltered, "Kaoru is something wrong? Are you sick? What's with this voice? I mean, did someone hurt your? Did someone break in in your apartment" her voice rang with concern.

"Misao….I just…I just realize….that…..that I can't take………I can't take it anymore. I'm tired….I'm tired." Kaoru said in a broken whisper.

"Kaoru, listen to me!" Misao paused, unsure of what to say to convince Kaoru, "Don't you dare give in, what ever the matter is don't you dare give in. I'll be there. Just wait for me!" Misao said in a near panic

"No…don't….let's just meet…somewhere…somewhere…."

"Where do you want to meet?"

"Do you…..do you still remember the…..coffee shop were we met? I'll….I'll be waiting for you there."

"All right. I'll be there immediately. Don't do anything rash all right?" 

"Thank you." It was faint but still decipherable. Then the line died and Kaoru listened to it for quite sometime. She placed it back and went to the door and made her way out of her apartment. She did not bother to change her clothes.

            Misao placed back the receiver and got up and rummaged her cabinet. She changed hastily and went out of her room. She met her parents at the dining table and snatched a cookie on the table and said, "I'll be out for a while. You might don't wait for me till lunch, all right?" Her parents nodded in agreement as she dashed towards the door.

            Kaoru waited outside the coffee shop, she unhurriedly glanced from her left to right looking for a sign of Misao. Then suddenly a hand came resting on her shoulder. She timidly stared at the hand and whirled around. "You…" Kaoru whispered

            "Good morning Miss Kamiya. I didn't expect to see you at this hour of the day." Kenshin said. His eyes turned into amber eyes as he gazed at her.

            "What are you doing here? And take your hands off me." Kaoru murmured. When Kenshin did not remove his hands, Kaoru repeated her request sternly, 'Please God, make him leave me alone' she prayed feverishly, 'I can't deal with him right now.' She looked at him in the eyes and cringed inside.

            Kenshin studied her insolently from head to foot, "I think I cannot leave you here in this condition. You haven't changed your clothes from yesterday" Kenshin reminded, "If you'll allow me to offer you a lift home?" Kenshin drawled flatly.

            Laughter bobbed inside her until it became hysterical, scraping like madness at her cracking composure. Abruptly she covered her constricted face with her hands, stricken that he of all people should see her in such a state. 'Dear lord, what did this heathen want from her now? Couldn't he even leave her to grieve in peace?' she raged at God

            "I wish to see you safely to your home. I also wish to assume responsibility for the future preparations….."

            Her composure suddenly burst into pieces, "You bloody savage!" Kaoru, who never swore, found the word flying off her mouth. A stricken sense of disgust had filled her as she continued, "You, who made her life a living hell with your brother, who can't wait to get her out of his bloody life and now you can't wait to bury her! Goddamn you' She shouted

            "I do not intend to stand here being insulted in a public place." He gritted through clenched teeth. "My question is only answerable by yes or no."

            "Then my answer is…Get lost." She emphasized her answer in a near shout. Kaoru's blue eyes collided with blazing golden eyes set between incredibly luxuriant lashes.

            "If you were not a woman…." He began with raw splintering aggression. He was rigid with fury and frustration

            Kaoru laughed, cutting Kenshin's words, "If I were not a woman you'd be dead coz you know what," she murmured shakily, "I'll kill you and your brother. I'll make certain I'll have my revenge"

            His amber eyes had narrowed to piercing pin-points of light, he studied her in a penetrating stare as he studies his opponents who dare such audacity. The temerity of this woman he might admire given their circumstance. "Very well, good day to you then." Kenshin conceded.

            Kaoru stared at his retreating form. She held her chin up high, she doesn't want him to see the weakness that started to gnaw her alive. She took her gaze away from him and closed her eyes tightly. 'I hadn't eaten this morning, she thought. Her energy was at loss because she was still exhausted to the bone as though she hadn't sleep at all, she decided, and a wave of nausea caught her off guard. She stumbled on the ground hitting her head on the pavement in the process.

            Kenshin saw what had happened and ran to her immediately. He was too late, Kaoru hit her head on the ground and blood started to trickle down her cut above her eyebrow. Kenshin looked at her pale face and touched her forehead. She was having a fever. He was about to pick her up when a voice reached him. It was a scream of a young girl standing behind him. He looked at her and was about to silence her when the girl bent forward and stared at the girl in his arms.

            "What happened to her?" the girl asked at him. People starting looking at them with concern

            "She fainted. Do you know her?" Kenshin asked, wary all of a sudden. He studied the girl beside him, who was hovering like a mother, as though she was his opponent.

            "She's my best friend." Misao answered, she shrugged off the feeling of intense coldness that enveloped her being. She looked up and almost wished she hadn't. He looked frightening with his piercing eyes the color of molten gold.

            "Come with me, then." Kenshin announce

             Misao nodded and straightened out. She let the man infront of her carry Kaoru.

            Kenshin went to his car and opened the passenger seat for Kaoru and opened the passenger seat at the back for the other girl to seat in.

            Kenshin drove his jaguar car into the nearby hospital. He parked it in the front of the hospital and looked at the girl beside him and the girl who was sitting at the back. He got out and went to Kaoru's side. He opened the door and carried her again.

            Misao opened the door, allowing him not to assist her, and got off. She stared at the man who was holding her best friend. He was terribly gentle as he carried her. 

            The two entered the hospital, Misao was about to go to the reception area but stopped when a nurse approached the man and looked at the girl he was carrying. The nurse gave a little squeak and gave them direction. The man started walking without a backward glance and treaded his way down the aisle as though he owned it. Misao hurriedly ran after him and found herself in front of a door that says "Dr. Gensai's office room" They entered and the man laid Kaoru on one of the bed.

            Dr. Gensai looked up from his desk and stare at the two people inside his clinic, 'So much for privacy' Dr. Gensai thought. He stood up scowling and was about to reprimand them when the girl with a braid hair moved and he saw the girl lying on the bed. He immediately ran to the bed and looked at the two people. 

            "What happened?" the doctor demanded, he looked at the red hair guy.

            "She fainted at the street. When I saw her, she was as pale as ghost." Kenshin answered

            Dr. Gensai put his hands on Kaoru's head and shook his head. "Thank you for bringing her here." He continued, "How did you know that I'm her family doctor?" he asked

            "One of the nurse approach as and pointed this direction" Misao answered.

            The doctor nodded and was about to get the medicine when the red-hair man stopped him. He gave the old doctor a  100 dollar bill.

            "What's this" the doctor asked

            "For the expenses of the lady." Kenshin said

            'I don't need it and besides that girl is like a daughter to me. Its all right you can keep it."

            Kenshin didn't back down and insisted that the doctor take it. Dr. Gensai conceded and shook his head at the stubbornness of the man.

            Kenshin saw that Kaoru was safe in the hands of the doctor and started to leave but Dr. Gensai stopped him with his words, "You might as well tell us your name, Kaoru might demand the name of her rescuer?"

            Kenshin didn't turn around but said, "Tell her nothing about me. She might have a heart attack if she learned who saved her." He meant it as a just but his voice was cold and frightening.

            Dr. Gensai nodded, trying to understand the situation without further prodding. The man left leaving him with the braid hair girl and Kaoru. The girl was too busy fretting at Kaoru to hear their exchange of words.

            Kaoru awakened and found herself lying in a bed in a white cemented room. Suddenly a voice called at her, if her mind was telling the truth she heard relief in the other voice. She moved her head to the direction of the voice and found Misao at the chair facing her. "Where am I?" she asked faintly

            "You're in the hospital." Misao answered

            "Wha…What happened?"

            "You fainted at the street. A man saved you and carried you here."

            'Oh…" Kaoru tried to sit up but stopped when a fierce throbbing in her temple sprung. She grabbed a fistful of clothe to steady her raveled nerves. She smiled at Misao, when the throbbing subside she rose in a sitting position. She looked at the pain stricken Misao and almost laughed out loud. "What's with that face?" she asked, her voice was faint as ever.

            "Oh, Kaoru…you scared the hell out of me. I don't want that. It feels as though my heart was going to pop out of my chest, and it isn't funny." Misao reproof softly

            Kaoru was about to console Misao when Dr. Gensai walked in the room. "Its good thing your awake coz I have to lecture you with your behavior." Dr. Gensai said

            "What did I do?" Kaoru asked in pretence innocence 

            "What you did not do is what I have to lecture. You didn't eat last night, did you?" Dr. Gensai asked

            When Kaoru nodded, she earned a glare from the old doctor. The doctor continued, "Did you sleep peacefully?" he asked again. When Kaoru started to nod, she saw his shooting eyes and decided to tell him the truth, she shook her head instead. Dr. Gensai took a deep breathe and frown at Kaoru. "You had a slight fever because your exhausted body was placed in a chilly place, as though you slept on the floor. I'm glad that your fever faded away immediately or else you'll still be on that bed resting through out the day." Dr. Gensai announced

            With the word "_on the floor_" took Kaoru's breathe away, 'how did he know that?' Kaoru asked herself

            Gensai looked at her and decided not to urge more, her face became white as a paper and her eyes are wide. He shook his head and said, "Take good care of yourself Kaoru, I'll be back for a while. I have other things to attend to." With that he left the two girls.

            "When he said _you slept on the floor_, you look guilty to me." Misao said sheepishly

            "Well I actually slept on the floor." Kaoru answered with a bit smile on her lips. She stood up and took hold of Misao's hands. Misao clutched her hands and led her out of the room. They were walking down the aisle when they passed the nursery room. Kaoru stopped and looked at the window, there, she saw her nephew again. He was having the time of his life.

            Misao tugged Kaoru and when she didn't budge she went to her side and looked at the toddlers too.

            "Do you remember why I asked you to meet me at the coffee shop?" Kaoru asked

            Misao's gaze riveted at Kaoru, telling her to continue, as she looked back at the children.

            "I want to tell you that….." Kaoru stopped, cleared her throat and continued,  "I want to tell you that… Tomoe is dead" She clutched Misao's hand fiercely as a tear fell from Kaoru's eyes.

Misao froze from her spot, unable to comprehend what Kaoru had just said. She couldn't believe it. She stared at Kaoru, waiting for her to laugh. But when she didn't she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. 

Kaoru pointed a child, placed in the second row at the front. "That's Tomoe's son" Kaoru said brokenly. Her anguish, her pain, and her joy were etched on her face and her voice. "Isn't he beautiful?.....Isn't..he?" If it were not for Misao, Kaoru could have broken down and sobbed.

            Misao lead her out of the hospital to its garden and sat on one of the benches and said, "Tell me everything." 

Kaoru said everything. She said about Tomoe's relationship and the pregnancy.

            Misao listened fervently. After an hour Kaoru was sobbing uncontrollably. Misao hugged her tightly and rocked her like a baby. "It's alright. It's alright" she whispered, "You don't have to burden yourself with her or with her death. You did that your whole life long. Try to think about the future. Think about the child Tomoe will never have. Don't pity yourself Kaoru, coz that's not what Tomoe wants, she wants you to be stronger, if not body then it is mind and heart." Misao said

            Kaoru nodded and smiled faintly, "You are right."

            "So what's the child's name?" Misao asked, changing the topic to enlighten Kaoru.

            "I still don't know. Tomoe once told me that she liked the name Kenji and she would give it to her child. As an Aunt I must accept my sister's will"

            "That's a great name…Kenji. When will Dr. Gensai give you the child?"

            "I don't know. I'll just tell him that I'll get the child after Tomoe's funeral" Kaoru said quietly. 

            "So you'll name the child Kenji?" Misao returned to her other question

            "Oh no, I won't" Kaoru said emphatically

            "But you said, you will abide by your sister's wish."

            "I said that didn't I" Kaoru asked more to herself than Misao

            Misao nodded and looked at her intently

            "Oh all right. I'll call him Kenji." Kaoru lowered her eyes, "Misao…can you live with me in my apartment…for just a month? I'm scared….I'm scared that I might not be the perfect person for Kenji." Kaoru said uncertain if her friend will agree or not.

            Misao beamed and took hold of Kaoru's hands, "Of course you will. You will be the great Aunt he will ever have. And about the offer, I sincerely accept it.  Do you think I'll leave my best friend to grieve on her own while I enjoy my life?"

            Kaoru smiled and took the warmth Misao was offering. 

*               *               *

            "Kaoru, do you know those people who just walked in?" Misao nudged Kaoru in the ribs seconds after the short funeral service began, her face suddenly writhed with raging interest. She saw the most handsome face she'd ever seen. He was tall, dark, and handsome. His eyes captivate her so much, she forgot how to breathe. Misao shook her head in repulsion and take her gaze away from him. She didn't even see the other three who just walked in. Her heart was hammering like a harebrained.

            Kaoru looked behind her shoulder and stared at the soft purple eyes. She closed her eye as if in pain and look back at the casket in front of her. She bent her head downward as the service opened with a short prayer.

            She went white with outrage when she saw the two people she's trying to forget. Kenshin and Akira Himura were walking down the aisle. Each step they took was like a punch in her stomach at the graveside. 'How dare they come here and mourn her sister when they were the sole reason of her sister's death.' She thought. She looked from Kenshin's, impassive face to Akira's face. 'He looks thinner and older than the last time we met. And his brother hired what? Two body guards?' Kaoru mentally laugh at their foolishness.

             People began to leave and shook Kaoru hand in sympathy. Most of them were Tomoe's friends but other than them were her Aunt Sakura and Misao's parent's and Dr. Gensai. Kaoru didn't even bother to call her friends from her schooldays. She had broken all contact with her friends when she abandoned her studies. She clutched Misao's hands and together they walked on with the minister and parted from him besides Misao's parent's car.

            She glanced at the black limousine with its tinted windows and chauffeur standing by on the other side of the car's door. She looked back and saw her Aunt Sakura trudging her way towards the two uninvited visitor. She was sickened by her Aunts impudence. She got inside Misao's parent's car with Misao at her side. After the funeral, they went to the Hospital and claimed the baby.

            Kaoru held the sleeping child in her arms and smiled. She looked up and saw Misao was smiling down at the toddler too. Misao looked at Kaoru and said to her waiting parents. "Kaoru and I will use the taxicab, we might go for a little shopping for this little fellow. You can go home now I think you're tired and sleepy. We can manage." Misao's parents shook their heads.

"I think it is better if you two ride with us coz I doubt your shopping would be successful with that young fellow tugging all along." Misao's mother said, with much enthusiasm in her voice.

Misao looked at the dark shades under her parent's eyes and started to shake her head, at the same time, her mother started to nod her head. 

"Besides I want to buy a gift for Kaoru, I would love to see that smile plastered on her face again." With that admission, Kaoru smiled sheepishly. Misao's mother continued, "Don't worry we won't help you two to organize all the things you bought. We'll just drop you in her apartment and we'll be on our way. All right?" she looked at Kaoru and waited for her reply.

"Oh alright." Misao conceded. "We'll go with you."

"So can I carry that tough guy?" Misao's mother asked Kaoru

Kaoru nodded and gave the child to Misao's mother. Then they went on their way.

.

            At the apartment, Kaoru found her Aunt inspecting the crib at the doorstep. "What are you doing here, Auntie?" Kaoru called out.

            The plump woman pivoted and stared at her. "Oh hi, what took you so long to get here?" She spotted the child in Kaoru's arms, "Oh my dear niece, what have we got here?" She made her way to Kaoru and peered at the child in her arm and almost snorted with disapproval.

            Kaoru rolled her eyes heavenward and proceed to the door. She dropped the bags she was carrying and opened the door.  "Come on in. I guess you are hungry or you might want some refreshments, Auntie?" she said, dripping with sarcasm.

            Misao, almost smiled at the woman's appearance, took the child from Kaoru and went towards the couch while Kaoru took the bags and placed it at the foot of the door. Misao placed the child in the couch, tuckered him between two pillows as a means of precaution, and hauled the cradle from the doorstep, while she was letting Kaoru tend to her visitor.

            Misao successfully brought the crib inside and placed Kenji in it, the little one continued to sleep fitfully.

            "What are you doing here Auntie? I thought you'd gone back home after the ceremony?"

            "I just want to inform you that I spoke with the two brothers." Sakura said

            "Why did you speak to them?" Kaoru whispered painfully.

            "Because my poor niece is totally being idiot! I want them to pay for what they did to Tomoe and besides I learned that that the other man was the father of that child. If you want to keep that baby, be practical. Let them finance the two of you. You'll become rich if you do" Sakura said bluntly.

             "I don't want anything from them!" Kaoru said sternly

            Sakura pointed the sleeping child, "Why do you always do the stupid thing? Why don't you want their money, I'm certain they will pay you up. I know rich people, Kaoru, they'll do whatever in their power not to be scandalizes in the newspaper."

            "Auntie…"Kaoru began

            "You are being crazy like the last time. Instead of Tomoe taking care of you, you took care of her as though she's invalid child. If you take that child on, you'll never have any life of your own. Didn't you sacrifice enough for Tomoe?"

            "What are you talking about?"

            "You're only nineteen Kaoru, and you're going to be twenty next month." Sakura emphasized every word she said. "Look at you! You look like a maid, a slave, a lonely spinster with nothing. Don't you want children? Lots of children or haven't you ever wanted a man, a husband to call for? My God, your parents would have turned on their graves if they learn what you're up to."

            Kaoru smiled, "They've turned on their graves years ago Auntie and I don't know if they could turn on their graves any longer , coz you know what?" Kaoru asked

            "No, what?"

            "They never loved me. And they will never will." Kaoru concluded, "I think its getting dark and you have to go home." Sakura turned to leave but remembered one fact, "By the way, I told them to come here."

            "You what?" Kaoru shouted

            "I told them to come here!" Sakura repeated

            And in that instance the doorbell rang.   

*--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

A/N: It took me 10 pages to create this chapter and I will be glad if you will love this. My mind went blank when I received those reviews ( I didn't say that there are lots of reviews) but every review gives me inspiration and I'm glad you still find this story wonderful, if not, I'm glad you love it. **Guys I really love your comments and opinions and I would love your suggestions ****J**** and please review after you read so I'll know what you think about my story. **Iwant to thank these following people: 

**himesama16  -**thanks for enjoying this fic… I'm at loss of words right now and…*sniff*…*sniff* …I'm trying to think of 

                        another chapter for this story. Ha! I never thought I would update so soon. I love hearing from you and see 

yah next time.

**kenshin's****-angel – **Wow, we meet again. I'm so glad you still love this story created out of boredom. And thanks again for 

                        for your compliment! I really love your opinions and hope *cross finger* that you'll be in my next chapter. J

                        By the way I would love suggestions from you that might improve my 4th chapter. I'm at loss of ideas right 

                        now. Hahahaha…

**aga_xris****(****) – **Well Kenshin will never be like Akira but in someway Kenshin will be like Akira. Contradicting??? Yup… but 

                        I won't let Kenshin be like Akira… If you don't understand anything from this, just laugh. I love hearing from 

                        You. And I'm glad you like this fic

**Rei**** – **I don't want to tell you that I love your comments coz it's becoming a bit cliché, however, I really love your comments 

                        And don't think about how shallow I am when it comes to my reply. Hehehehe. Well I'm glad you love it and 

its nice hearing from you.

**Dragon Master271 – **Glad for your review and I definitely posted this one out of pleasure of making you enjoying

                        It more. I love hearing from you (as what I mentioned several times in fact) and hope I'll see you soon in my 

                        next chapter.****

**half-breed-demon-fox**** – **Its good to know you're still here with me. I em glad that you love it and hope I still see you in my

                        next chapter. I really would love your suggestions (if any) or comments. See yah

**BLONDE GOTH() -  **This time I made it clear that your BLONDE will have the e in the last part. I was at loss of words 

                        when you told me that your name has a missing letter. LOL. It really got me. By the way. I'm sooooo glad 

                        you're still here with me. And about the questions…I intended to make Kenshin and Kaoru fight over the 

child because its the only way to make them fall in love with chemistry around them. I really love you reviews 

and your questions. And good luck in your school..I know how hassle school can be. Hehe And my 

                        vacation is soo cool coz I get reviews from you and peoplez. Cee you in my nxt chapee. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** Rurouni Kenshin is owned by "Nobuhiro" Watsuki. So please no suing.**

**BLONDE GOTH() :HUG tightly: **Wow, I'm so glad you are still here beside me**. **About the Jaguar, I'm totally obsessed with it too. I'm planning that when the time I have a job I'll definitely save my allowances just to buy some "JAGUAR" of course I know it is too expensive, but hey dreaming is free. Are an American??? Just wild guess. Well about your reviews, I am totally, totally glad about it, with your irresistible questions. :sighs:  About Kenshin, he is a billionaire and the president of whatever company it is. I still don't have one in my mind right now. By the way I think that the drama is somewhat at the end part of my story. Hehehehehe. Don't worry about Auntie, I'm going to kill her in my other chapter. :evil grin: We'll Akira doesn't want the child because it is a reminder of his mischief. Bout the personal problem, thanks for sharing. I know the feeling. Sometimes I too become depressed. By the way I'm also creating another story, but that one won't be long.See yah next time J :mwah:

**aga_xris****(****) :evil smile: **War is really coming. In this chapter it has just began. :sweat: I'm really having trouble with those two. But don't worry I'll try to make the war lasts to 3 chapter or two J But if you are wondering where is the drama in it… It is somewhat at the end of the chapter. Hahahaha. Well this is the first time I could imagine the two lovers are declaring war with one another. Isn't it cute??? Well c you in my next chapter. J

**May(****) :Hugs and kisses: **I would love to accept your offer as beta- reader. Actually this is the first time someone offered to be my beta-reader and I'm totally, totally, totally, excited to work with you. And I'm glad you offered. But I also love your review. I know it's hard to picture Akira has a red hair and purple eyes…I don't know what looked like in the first place. Jhehehehe, but imagination is always exciting. C u in my next chapter

 **Marilyn Diaz**: well Kenshin really wants the child it is because the child is also part of the Himuras and he doesn't want the child to grow up and learns that he is illegitimate and the media might…you know :well I'm talking about my next chapter. Hahahahaha: well that's basically one of the summary of my story.  Love your review and I'm glad you love this story too. 

**kenshin's****-angel : Hug tightly: **I'm soooo glad you are still here. Well I don't want to disappoint you but this chapter is the opposite of the third chapter. Its short but I'll try to edit it in the near future. Heheheehehe. Well this time Kenshin is totally pissed off and so is Kaoru. In this chapter Kenshin wanted to strangle Kaoru for being too stubborn and somewhat fiery. Ehehehehehe  By the way if you are wondering where the drama is, it think it is somewhat at the end of the chapter. Well I love hearing from you and so is your reviews. By the way I'm creating another chapter. I don't know what came over me to create another but smile for me "nalang" See you next chapter. J :mwah:

**Rei****: :grin****:** Well Kaoru knows Kendo :nod: but she'll exhibit it when they are married already. Hehehehehe, I mean when she and kenshin are married. J Well right now I need the luck because my thoughts are in chaos or disaster. Hahahaha. Well thanks for your comments and your praise J hope to see you in my next chapter.

**Cyjj****: **Well I update as fast as I can and I'm glad you find this story interesting in a bit sense of its humor. I love your review and hope I'll see you again in my next chapter ;)

**angelstarhikaru****(****): wink: **So what story is that, I mean what novel is that??? Maybe I know it?? Well Kenshin is not the abusive type of Guy. He's just too stubborn as Kaoru and he is exasperating. He has little patience…in short I'm trying to create Kenshin here as the Battousai but there is still the Rurouni in his part J well love hearing from you and hope to c u in my next chapter. ;)

**chibiBattousai**** :giggle:** I never thought that the drama in the first two chapters are sooooo dramatic but I like the way it affects you coz its definitely caught your attention. I think the drama will be somewhat in the last chapters of the story but don't worry it is still somewhat. Well love your comment and I would definitely love your suggestions if any? : smile:  And thanks for making me I think or my story in your favorite lists. I'm so flattered and glad J well I hope I'll see you in my next chapter. By the way I'm creating another chapter if you want, you could also read it. Hehehehehe I'm totally glad. C u next time

A**N:** Guys I'm terribly sorry for this too short chapter. But I'll try to edit it after I finish my fifth chapter. And please R and R! and I really need your suggestions and your comments J I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors coz I didn't reread it after I create this story so please bear with me. So on with the story ;)

Chapter 4

            The door rang, startling Kaoru's wits. She looked behind her shoulder and swallowed painfully. 'The monster has come', she thought.

            Misao came out from her room and said, "I'll get it." Kaoru stopped in a near shout and shook her head, "I'm sorry Misao I shouldn't have done that! Take Kenji in your room"

            Misao nodded her head just to placate Kaoru and went back inside her room bringing the child with her.

            Kaoru approached the door and was about to open the door when her Auntie called out and gave her a pleading look then went to the kitchen. With a trembling hand, Kaoru opened the door slowly and almost shut it on her visitor's face if not for the anger that overcome her senses. She took a hasty step back and said, "Where's you brother? Isn't he supposed to be at my door not you? Well, you are not welcome and I certainly didn't invite you here!"  Kaoru stuttered uneasily. She was about to close the door when his powerful hand suddenly slammed up against it, forcing it out of her tense clutch and flattening it back against the wall. He strode in and closed the door behind him.

            "I said you are not welcome" Kaoru murmured, suddenly afraid of the man who strode in her apartment.

            Kenshin saw fear in her gaze and almost smiled with pure pleasure. "That is where you are wrong, sweetheart."

            Kaoru blushed from his endearment and almost use her fist to strike him again.

            He continued, "Your Aunt said that I will be very welcome in your apartment. And besides I want to talk about my nephew."

            Kaoru's hear was thundering a frantic drumbeat as she gazed at the man in front of her. He looked taller than her with that black business suite he wore and he certainly look intimidating a lot. "Your nephew?" Kaoru asked, unable to keep the surprise out oh his voice.

            Kenshin nodded, letting his actions speaks. He walked towards her while she backed away from him.  He kept waiting for her to speak up, when she didn't his impatience got the better from him. "Yes we are going to talk about my nephew." He said gruffly

            Kaoru nodded and whispered, "I heard you the first time." She looked behind her shoulder and found out that she's the only one in the living room, correction only the two of them. "All right, we'll talk but in my terms." She demanded hastily.

"What are your terms?" Kenshin asked casually as though he has the time of the world 

            Kaoru stared at his eyes and her knees started to buckle, they were golden frost or more of amber. Cold Amber. She swallowed bitterly and took a deep breath, "First, you will not shout in front of me or I'll kick you out of my apartment. Second, you only have thirty minutes to talk whatever you want to discuss with me. And the third, you cannot see my nephew." Kaoru said

            "But he is my nephew too!" Kenshin said in a piercingly cold voice

            Kaoru almost winced from the coldness and the threat wavering in his eyes. "My terms or nothing?"

            "All right, your terms." Kenshin accepted, narrowing his eyes in amber specks.

            "So what about my nephew?" Karou asked, she could nearly read his eyes. She turned her back at him and proceeded to the couch.

            Kenshin looked at the petite form walking away from him. Her hair was in a tight bun in her head and he doesn't know if it's black or blue. She's wearing black dress that reaches her knees and it doesn't show any figure of her at all. Her complexion is pale and her face is make-up free. Her head held high in defiance and her hands are clenched tightly at her side. He followed her every step, 'I was here' he thought, 'being forced to deal with a woman I almost despised in a situation in which I had no defense.' He gritted his teeth. "I want to talk about his future!" He studied her as an indestructible opponent that he couldn't hurt physically

            Kaoru stopped and whirled around, "What about his future?"

            "His future is with his us!" He said impassively

            "You can't take him way from me. He is my nephew" Kaoru argued

            "Your nephew" he mimicked "is my brother's son and undoubtedly he who should take care of him and give him the life he deserve and born by right."

            "Are trying to tell me that you are taking my nephew?"

            "That is exactly what I'm trying to tell you. My brother wants to take care of his son by all means!"

            "Then why isn't he here? If he wants to take care of his son, he should be the one to get him."

            "My brother is ashamed to face you…" Keshin started but was cut off by Kaoru,"Then you can't take the baby away from me!"

            "God, you're such a stubborn nuisance!"

            "Hah! We'll you're the disgustingly imbecile!"

            "Are you telling me I have weak mind?"

            "That is what I think of you. Now get out of my house!"

            "Listen woman, for the last few days I am controlling this rage inside me to throttle some sense in that sticky head of yours. I am here because of my nephew not because of you. If you would be as hospitable as some people would be, I would love to tell you that we have the right on that child as you do!"

            "Listen, man! I don't think you get it, do you? If your brother wants the child, he should be the one to get it and not his over ego brother. And besides your brother doesn't want the child in the first place because he didn't marry my sister"

            "Marriage is nothing to do with the child."

            "Doesn't? Let me tell you this mister, the child was born illegitimate because of your weak brother, or whatever you call him, then your are here telling me that you have the right! I can't believe I'm hearing this!"

            "Believe it, because I'm taking the child."

            "If you lay a finger on my nephew, we will see each other in court!"

            "What do you want? Do you want money? If money is what you want. Tell me instead of this unspeakable thing of having a great affection for the child."

            Kaoru seethed, "I don't want your money. And I as sure as hell would never take a single penny from you or your brother. And that's it!"

            "Are you using the child for revenge? Is that it, which is why you wouldn't give us the child?

            "If revenge is the only use of that child I should have made my mind to bankrupt you and your brother in the first place. Besides your money are filthy as the owner of it"

            "You know woman…"

            "get out now! It seems that you've exceeds your time limit!"

            "I'll be back for the child."

            "Don't wish it mister because I won't give him back to you."

            Kaoru was about to put Kenshin out of her apartment when the door on one of the rooms opened, revealing a distressed child and an angry woman.

            Misao was having the trouble to calm the child because of the shouts coming from the living room. At first, Misao tried everything just to calm down the child but her patience was wearing thin. She went out bring the child with her. She looked at Koaru and said, "Will you and your visitor lower your voice. You are affecting him." She said sternly and looked at Kaoru "It would be better if you…." Misao paused and looked at Kaoru's visitor.

            Kenshin looked at the recognition on the other woman's face. He gave her a threatening glare and proceeded towards the door.

            Misao shut her mouth when the man gave her the "you-better-not-tell-her" glare. She bowed her head and went back to her room.

            Kaoru was left alone to contemplate what had just happened. When Misao revealed herself, Kenshin stopped trying to argue with her and walked out of the apartment as Misao went back to her room. Kaoru frowned and started to go to her room when her Aunt appeared from the Kitchen.

            "I do not think that you should have said that he was imbecile." Sakura said

            "Auntie, I don't care wheter he was affected by that statement or not." Kaoru said

            "Will you look at that handsome face? I don't know if your words had done justice."

            "Will you stop being impossible. He's ugly and totally unnerving. That is what I think of him." Kaoru suddenly felt a knot twisted in the pit of her stomach. She doesn't know if it is because she hadn't eaten dinner or is it because she said that the man in  her apartment was ugly and unnerving, either way she shook her head and said, "Good night Auntie." And went to Misao's room just to look at her nephew.

            Misao was having a second thought if she was going tell Kaoru who that guy was then Kaoru entered her room.

            "How's my cute nephew?" Kaoru asked

            "He's the same as ever." Misao whispered

            "What has happened to you as though you've seen a ghost?"

            "Not only ghost but the most terrifying creature in the whole world." Misao exaggerated.

            Kaoru laughed at her friend's description and sat on one of the chairs. Misao was relieved and laughed with Kaoru too. When they got hold of their selves Misao said the first thing on her min. "You know Kaoru the guy in your apartment a while ago is the guy who saved you and brought you to Dr. Gensai's clinic. He was also the one who paid for your expenses." Misao said cheerfully.

            Kaoru just stared at her friend unable to comprehend what she had just said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fanfic**** Critic -  **Well I certainly didn't copy this plot because I haven't watched "A marriage of Convenience" and I'm sorry if I gave you that impression but I'm being totally honest with you. It's not that I'm being defensive I just want to inform you. Well thanks for your review. See yah J****

**cyjj** - :squeeze tightly: well they'll see each other differently when Kenshin cease to being cynical and stubborn like a mule. But of course it will take lot of chapters before that man changes. ;) And besides, in this story Kaoru is somewhat man hater. :wink devilishly:

**chibiBattousai** - Well when I planned this plot the first thing that entered my mind is that falling in love with one another are a bit cliché so I created something that is out of the blue. And there is a saying that "the more you hate, the more you love." so I kinda applied that theory on this story :pinch on your cheeks: well I update as fast as I can but I think I'm a little slow, wish me luck J I love your reviews it seems that I'm improving (in my way of thinking J)

**BLONDE GOTH()-** CONGATULATION!!!! : The biggest hug I could muster: Its good thing that the guy also likes "Anime" or else there would be war (that is a joke) : wink with a smiley face: About the question, Kenshin wants the child but Akira despise the child. I won't elaborate anymore.bwahaha :) About the money, Kenshin is a billionaire but if his brother doesn't want to have custody over the child then the court "might" favor on Kaoru and I don't think Kenshin is the type of guy who would prey on his beloved Kaoru, so don't worry about Kenshin, he is a good guy. And about the fights, I have this theory that "the more you hate, the more you love" that i kinda applied it there. hehehehehe. Sorry i have a wicked sense of humor :P...Imbecile means, feeble-minded. hahaha, I know, I know Kenshin is not feeble-minded. It's my turn to ask…Are you English or American??? I don't know why I asked it but don't take it as an insult. Hehehehe. :giggle so hard and hug you tightly:

**himesama16 – **I'm not much of a cliffhanger but I love to hook readers. Hehehehe : evil smile: Did I made sense out of my sentence??? Kenshin and Kaoru will be together but not yet, not yet. Its good to have new picture of their love story and to be honest with you, I still don't know how am I going to make them fall in love with one another. My mind is totally messed and with those two bickering at one another, I don't know how to continue this story ;P wish me luck. Hehehehehe (hug so hard)

**Sweet Tea() - **:smile wickedly: Thanks for having an interest in this story. You mentioned that it reminds you a story, Tis good to know. I never thought that my story will remind readers of something they read but hope you won't think of me as though I copied it. (well someone thought about that but hey who am I to stop them) JI love your reviews and I would love your suggestions if any…hope I'll see you in my next chapter :wink:

**kenshin's****-angel – **I am definitely a Filipino or tagalong. I live in Manila. I learned about you when I read one of your story…Its title has to do with fall in love… I can't remember the exact title, and if I haven't reviewed I'll do so later. I know it is kind of late to tell you but I still want to tell you get well soon. :giggle with a hug: The next time I respond to your reviews it will be Tagalog na J****

**RuroKenFan**** a.k.a. Ficfan() – **I'm totally grateful for loving this story and for inspiring me to keep it rockin :P Its glad it caught your attention and I would love to see you again for my next chapters

**Rei**– your question…Kenshin will adopt Kenji, so much for the love of Kaoru….. And besides Akira doesn't want the child while Kenshin wants children…but it'll be in the later part of the storyl. About your other ques…Kaoru will never finish schooling but, I know I haven't written in my first two chapters…Whenever Tomoe goes home from school, Kaoru read all the books.. in my way of thinking its self study and besides she's a clever, smart, brilliant girl.  I post this chapter so that I could answer your question :sweat: hehehehe hope I'll see you'gain. Bye :mwah;****

**Angel338 – **Thanks for thinking my story is great, well it is because my reviewers are great! :P About the thingy….Kaoru marrying Akria,  I don't remember I wrote it there or in any chapters but if I did don't worry Kenshin will not allow Kaoru to get married to Akira J You know how Kenshin was so possessive J :giggle:

**angelstarhikaru() – **I know Sandra Brown.. I read some of her books, you know the mirror, mirror… any way if you don't know it…it a great story, and can't remember the other two books :P I'm sorry if Kenshin is what I thought the abusive one…hehehehehe :smile sheepishly: Well love your review

**Chibilover2000 - **:Hugs and Kisses: I'm so glad to hear from you again. But the other story.. it seems that I can't continue, for now. And I'm glad you love this story :smile sweetly: Hope I'll see you again in my other chapters.

**A/N:** Guys I have this insane impulse to hug all of you, reviewers, for being with me. I'm so glad. So the summary of this chapter is that Kenshin returned and offered a bargain that Kaoru couldn't decline. There :P Hope you'll like it.

**Special thanks to May(), who proofread this chapter. I'm so glad you did it. ****J******

Chapter 5

Misao laughed at her friend's startled face. She didn't want to tell Kaoru about what had just transpired, but curiosity got the better of her. "Oh Kaoru, if you could only see your face in a mirror!  I tell you, it would break into pieces in sympathy." With that said, she laughed again. She regained some semblance of sanity and slowly walked towards Kaoru's rigid form and sat down beside her while she waved her hands in her face, "Kaoru, are you dead then? I don't have any money to bury you, so you better get back here before the doctor strangles you to pieces." Misao shouted in Kaoru's ear and laughed helplessly. She never thought that telling Kaoru about the incident would render her speechless….and deaf. She tried to stifle her laughter to a thin thread, but when Kaoru glared at her dangerously the thread snapped into two, and Misao couldn't help but to laugh so hard that tears started to form in the corner of her eyes.

            "Stop laughing Misao! Or I'll…" Kaoru threatened, her eyes turned to a deep blue as she glared daggers at the person sitting next to her.

            Misao grinned, "Or you'll what?"

            "Or I'll kill the breath out of you." Kaoru boasted, "Wouldn't that that be lovely?"

            Misao smiled at her and stood up, "I'll tell you what is lovely.  He has this wonderful effect on you and you're trying to avoid it because it scares the hell out of you. Don't fight it Kaoru, you might as well give in."

            She didn't like hearing that, "Misao, you are talking in riddles. If he has this so called wonderful effect on me, as you proclaimed, I sure as hell would have buried myself six feet under already. Anyway, that wonderful effect doesn't scare the hell out of me; it just makes me extremely furious for the first time in my life."

            "Suit yourself, Kaoru. I was only making a statement out of this absurd situation about the two of you." Misao said.

            Kaoru rolled her eyes heavenward and shook her head. "Well your statement is absurd as the situation here." She stood up and went to her nephew's cot and kissed him on his forehead.

            Misao didn't take offense and smiled at her friend's defensive words. Inside, she knew that Kaoru was definitely affected by the beautiful, red hair and sexy amber eyed man. "Goodnight." She called out happily as Kaoru approached the door.

            "Goodnight." Kaoru stopped and turned around, " By the way….are you certain you want Kenji beside you tonight? If you're having second thoughts I'll take him now."

            "Nonsense"

            "All right, if you persist." Kaoru walked out of the room and went to her own. She couldn't erase Misao's words from her head. _I'll tell you what is lovely., He has this wonderful effect on you and you're trying to avoid it because it scares the hell out of you. Don't fight it Kaoru, you might as well give in_. She could still remember the last time a guy had a _wonderful effect_ on her. She was fifteen, innocent, and naïve at that moment. He used it to his advantage and made Kaoru look like the biggest fool and humiliated her thoroughly. He was one of the popular guys in their school. At first Kaoru couldn't believe that he, the Mr. Popular, gave her a sign that he was totally head-over-heels in love with her, since no one had ever dared to do before. He always winked at her whenever their eyes met; he gave her flowers, chocolates, or a random assortment of stuff for no particular reason.  He often asked her if they could walk home together, as though he was her boyfriend, holding her hand, and carrying her books and bag after school to make their relationship look official. Kaoru felt that she was the happiest and luckiest girl at that moment, but it all ended on that fateful day when her "boyfriend" didn't show up at their usual meeting place.

That day, as Kaoru walked home alone, she overheard what the other students were talking about behind her back. For three consecutive days, while she was walking home, the girl's would talk about her relationship with her "boyfriend."  Their relationship was merely a bet on the boy's part while it was a real relationship on her part. She recalled how the other girls would say that she was but a tomboy, simply because no other girl has learned kendo.  One of the girls would say that she had the ugliest pair of eyes that one could ever see, which would cause the rest of them to laugh thoroughly with the insult. She still remembered how they mocked her, how they jeered at her, and how they humiliated her, and only her in the entire school. It was in that moment Kaoru no longer cared that she had one of the highest I.Q. in the school, all she cared about was how her dignity was shredded into pieces.

Kaoru freed her hair from her tight bun and brushed it for a while and flopped herself on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She sighed and whispered, "You are wrong Misao, that overly egotistical guy doesn't affect me wonderfully one bit at all, because men are stupid and ignorant, and totally disgusting." She continued to mumble to herself, she'd be dead before he had this wonderful effect on her. Kaoru kept on telling herself that lie until she almost believed it.

            Almost.

            Kenshin got into his jaguar and drove off.  He couldn't think of an explanation at the sudden surge of possessiveness that overcame him the moment he walked through her doorstep. He didn't know if it was because of the baby or the woman-girl who stood in front of him, regal as a queen, proudful and full of haughtiness. He gripped his steering wheel tightly and cursed so hard. He stopped at one of the famous hotels and went to his penthouse. His pace was as deadly as a panther, but as smooth as a baby's touch. His eyes were both piercingly cold and extremely menacing to those who bothered to look. His lips were curled in a snarl and his hands were fisted at his side. He walked into his penthouse and removed his trench coat, recklessly tossingit on one of the couches. He went directly towards the massive stone fireplace and crouched down, starting a blazing fire to ward off the chill. He stood up and took out a sword from the sword rack beside the fireplace. He placed it on his waist and stood in a fighting stance. The space was enough for him to practice his sword techniques without actually destroying his things. He unsheathed his sword and started to swing it in a wide arc. His practice continued until the wee hours before dawn. After his body felt relaxed, he sheathed his sword and placed it back on the rack. Kenshin then went to his room, plopped himself on his bed and tried to get some rest before he took a bath.

            Kaoru suddenly bolted from her bed and looked at the time. It was almost four o'clock in the morning, when she felt an uneasiness overcome her. She didn't know if it was due to her growling stomach, or from falling asleep immediately last night. Then suddenly a thought occurred to her, she had forgotten all about her aunt. She threw the bedcover off of her body and ran outside of her bedchamber. She didn't know if her aunt had made it home safely, or if her aunt had locked the door after she left. Kaoru immediately went to the main door and noticed that the lock was secured and heaved a heavy sigh, eventually returning to her room.

            Three days had past without anger bursting from the either party. Both Kaoru and Kenshin were too lost in their own world to pay heed to one another.

            Kaoru placed the child in his cot and stared at him for a while. She smiled and placed the back of her hand on his cheeks in a small caress and whispered, "One day, I'll make sure that you'll be as happy as your mother was." The child looked at her, enraptured. "Oh don't look at me like that young man. You should always smile for the world to show that you are as tough as I am!" She said and smiled gently at the toddler. "Okay, stay put and I'll be back with our food."

            Kaoru went to the kitchen and fixed some of the food that they were going to need on their little field trip. She placed the food in a small basket, with a large cloth as their blanket. When she had finished packing, she placed the basket at the foot of the door and went to the telephone hanging on the wall.  Kaoru took out a pen and a paper and wrote a message for Misao incase she arrived home without either of them to greet her. Misao was out for the day because her manager had asked her if she could work overtime for a while and she agreed easily. Kaoru, on the other hand, asked for two days leave so that she could take care of Kenji for the time being while Misao was out to work.

            Kenji was having a fine time being on his own. Between his two hands was a toy that he greedily placed in his mouth as he let out a lusty cry. He wrinkled his nose and continued to gnaw the toy as he made loud, slurping sounds. He let go of the toy and began to suckle diligently on his chubby fists. He giggled and closed his eyes tightly and opened it instantly.

            Kaoru walked toward the mirror and secured her hair with a blue ribbon. The linen suit she wore that morning was a typical outfit that she would wear. It was black in color, had a straight, loose black skirt that reached her calf, and a long, gently shaped jacket that could be buttoned at any time.  Her flat shoes were blue in color and matched the ribbon in her hair. She smiled ruefully at her appearance, clearly aware that she was in all black, and walked over to the cot and picked the child up, placing him in his stroller.  Kenji made a lusty scream as he looked at Kaoru's face.  Kaoru smiled in return and grabbed the basket of food at the foot of the door and went on her way.

            The two of them walked for a few blocks and arrived at one of the most beautiful parks in the city. The park was filled with trees that weren't too tall, and the ground was covered with grass, whose color was as rich as the color of hills in spring, with a lake at the center of the field. The lake had logs located at the sides and a bridge that expanded through its center, allowing for visitors to take a look at the fishes, swimming freely. On the left side of the park, there was a playground.  The playground was surrounded with three to five inches of cement to keep the sand from coming out and to keep the place insect free. Children were either playing with the swings and slides or creating sand castle.

            Kaoru and Kenji spent the better part of the day sitting on their blanket on the bank of the lake that curved into a picturesque path through the sweeping front lawns. Sunlight bathed both of their faces, giving them a mystical appearance, and warmed Kaoru's limbs as she cradled Kenji tenderly in her arms. She kissed the top of his head as she sang lullabies, while the baby cuddled contentedly against her and continued to suckle on his fist. The infant's head was covered with red hair that gave him the angelic face with a devilish grin. Her stomach growled in frustration as she told a gruesome tale of one of her favorite discoverer, Marco Polo. (A/N: did I say it right?) She knew that she shouldn't have told the tale, but the child was so enraptured she couldn't help herself. She was rewarded by a toothless grin from the child, as he suckled his thumb thoroughly. She placed him between her legs and mopped the wetness from his mouth.

            Then an old lady passed by, "Is that your baby?" she asked

            "Yes," Kaoru answered while looking at the child.

            "Is the baby a girl or a boy?"

            Kaoru looked up and smiled at the old lady. "He's a dearest boy. Come take a seat." She offered.

            "Thank you." The old lady sat down and looked at the two. "He is a nice young man."

            Kaoru's smile was genuine, for the first time she had forgotten that the child she held in her arms was not her son at all but her sister's. "Yes, he is nice young man." Kaoru looked at the old lady and asked gently, "Do you have any companions?" She looked for someone who might be looking for the old lady.

            "No…I'm afraid I've lost myself, but I think they'll be looking for me." The old lady answered,

            "In that case feel free to join me." Kaoru offered some of her cookies to the old lady. 'Its good thing that I didn't bake that cookie or else she might shout at me' she thought. "What is your name?"

            "My name is Abigale."

            "That is a nice name. I'm Kaoru and this baby is Kenji." She said. A shout drew their attention. "I think someone is calling you?" Kaoru asked.

            "You are right but I have one last question.  Why are you wearing black on this fine day?"

            "I'm mourning my sister." Kaoru said matter-of-factly.

            "Then God be with you my child." Abigale left the two, not bothering to look back.

            It was already five thirty in the afternoon and there was still no sign of Misao. Kaoru stood up and placed the sleeping child in his stroller and rearranged their things, in preparation for the trip home. Kaoru made certain that their place was clean and spotless. She took hold of the stroller and they went home.

            Upon arriving at her door she saw a man waiting. "Excuse me, is there something I can do for you?" Kaoru asked softly.

            The man turned around and stared at her.

            Kaoru took a deep breath and asked, "What do you want Mr. Himura?"

            "I told you I would come back for the child." Kenshin said impassively.

            Kaoru sighed heavily and glared at him, "If you would move from my doorway, maybe the two of us can talk inside."

            Kenshin did as she suggested. Kaoru moved forward and opened the door, bringing Kenji inside with her. Kenshin soon followed, and closed the door to the outside world, looking at Kaoru and the child all the while.

            Kaoru placed the basket on the table and proceeded to the living room with the stroller. Kenji, awakened by the sudden chill, immediately arched his back into a bow, and let out a loud, thoroughly undisciplined scream, followed by wild kicks. Kaoru looked at him worriedly, cradled him in her arms, and crooned him back to sleep. Kenshin immediately moved to stand beside Kaoru, and offered comfort to the child. Kaoru stiffened from the sudden warmth she felt from her back.  Her face burned as she gazed at her nephew.

            "Why is he crying?" Kenshin asked, his voice had suddenly softened to a caress. His breath sent tremors through Kaoru's form.

            "Ma..Maybe..he is hungry," Kaoru stammered.

            "Let me take him," He started, reaching out for Kenji. "while you prepare his food." He finished

            Kaoru nodded without further delay. She heated the baby's bottle and prepared his milk on the counter. She returned a few minutes later and took the child from Kenshin to feed him. They child ceased his gurgles and started to close his eyes. Kaoru smiled and held him for a few more minutes forgetting all about Kenshin.

            Kenshin looked at the two and turned his back. He strode to one of the chairs and sat down. Kaoru walked over to the cot located on the left side of the living room, and put the sleeping child in it. She whirled around and faced him. "What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you that I won't give him back to you?" She asked.

            "We must consider my nephew's future…"

            "Are we back to that?" Kaoru asked, controlling her anger for the child's benefit. When Kenshin nodded Kaoru said the only thing she thought of that moment, "I said it before, and I'll say it again. The child's future is with me. He will not leave this place unless I'm with him. And you cannot get your hands on him while I'm still alive because if you do, you'll see yourself in court with attorneys at your side. Have I made myself clear?"

            "We all know that money is the only reason for you to want the child. If you give him to us, I'll make certain you get paid.  Whatever you want, whatever you need; I'll give it to you. Within my power you may live as a princess if you want.  All I want is for you to just give me the child." Kenshin said sardonically.

            Kaoru shuddered as she breathed in deeply.  Humiliation surged through her. She couldn't believe that she was being seen as a gold digger in their eyes. She shook her head and said, "Are you trying to buy my nephew from me?"

            "If you want to think of it in that way." Kenshin replied.

            "Well Kenji is not for sale." Kaoru emphasized every word she said, "If you want a child, you can go to an orphanage and adopt one with red hair and purple eyes, or you can have every other child but not him. Not my nephew."

            "Here you are telling me that you wish to deprive Kenji of his natural heritage," he declared, coldly scornful. "Then, you want him to live in an apartment with a guardian who is not of good temperament with a label of illegitimacy to bear throughout his life!  I think you are totally insane. He belongs with my family and he will have a family of his own."

            Kaoru tensed, "What ever you say to me I won't give him to you."

            "For his sake Ms. Kamiya, consider his sake." Kenshin almost pleaded.

            "Why do you want him in the first place?"

            "It is none of your business." He stated murderously.

            "Well it is my business."

            Kenshin stared at her in black fury. "How much longer will you sacrifice the child for your own frivolity? You and I know that what you want is money, not that child!" he snapped at her.

            "How dare you accuse me like that?!" Kaoru exploded, "Damn you!  You don't know anything about me in the first place, for you to judge me this violently. You don't know anything about me for you to conclude that I'm a gold digger."

            He smirked and glared hot daggers at Kaoru, "You are not a gold digger? Let me say, Ms. Kaoru, that I have all the evidence that proves that you and your sister are nothing but gold diggers. And from the look of you, I must say you really are a gold digger."

            "Get out! Get out" she raged, shaking with supreme anger that she couldn't contain.

            "I won't leave this spot unless I have the child in my arms."

            "Well you may stand there for all eternity but you can't have him, not now not ever."

            Silence reigned from the two individuals for several minutes.

Kenshin broke off, as calm as before, "All right. If you don't want to give him to me, let's make a deal."

            "What kind of a deal?" Kaoru asked, wary all of a sudden.

            "So you are looking forward to the deal?"

            "I am only asking what the deal is." Kaoru clarified.

            "Kenji will be with me and my family for a month then he'll be back with you for a month."

            "You think me daft. If he is going to leave this place to go with you, I'm going with him."

            Kenshin scowled at the given statement and tried to think of another solution.  "If you don't want to give him to us, then I'll stay here with you."

            "Are you insane?" Kaoru gasped.

            "I'm not. So which do you prefer?"

            "I graciously decline both deals."

            "There is no choice for declination here; either you accept the first deal or the second?"

            He waited a full minute for her to respond, but Kaoru remained stubbornly silent.

            "Well?" He demanded, "What say you?"

            "May I decline now?"

            "Goddamit…I told you to choose one! Don't press your luck woman!"

            Kaoru shuddered from his outburst. "If I choose the second, you are going to stay here forever?"

            "Yes."

            His answer didn't sit well with Kaoru, she shook her head, "What about the first one, If the child goes with you…"

            Kenshin cut her question, "Then he goes with me."

            "Well I won't let him go with you without me."

            "So you are saying, you are going to stay with me?"

            "You said for a full month?" Kaoru hastily asked.

            "Of course for a full month, then he will be returned to you for a month, then he will come back to me."

            "You mean you'll have him for a month, and then I'll have him for the next month after and so on?"

            "That is what I said woman. Don't make me repeat it."

            Kaoru considered the two options being given to her. "But there is a problem Mr. Himura…" Kaoru started.

            Kenshin gritted his teeth in exasperation, "What's the problem?"

            "I have a friend who is staying here. And I don't want her to be left alone because Kenji likes her immensely."

            "You are really pressing your luck woman."

            "I don't…"

            "All right, I'll agree with you." Kenshin stood up and started back towards the door. "I'll be back tomorrow to get the child, you, and your friend." Kenshin choked on the last of his words and then glared at the girl standing near the cot.

            When Kenshin left, Kaoru took a deep breath and sighed. 'What did I just agreed upon?' Kaoru scolded herself. Then a thought suddenly struck her that almost caused her to stumble onto the ground. "I just made myself look like a gold digger." She whispered. She sat down on the floor and stared at the silent living room.

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So how was it??? Hope you liked it. And for the second time thanks for May() for  proofreading this chapter. Thanks to all reviewers


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin is owned by "Nobuhiro" Watsuki. So please no suing.

**A/N:** Guys I may not update as soon as possible because my school will resume within the week and you know how tough it is. But I'll try to update as fast as I can. Thanks to all my reviewers, you really inspired me. I read all my previous chapters of this story and I found out that I didn't mention about Akira's preferences about the child and you learned it through my responses. How stupid of me. And I know you are all excited about the reasons behind their fights which I concealed from you. ! Gomen…. So here, enjoy the story. By the way, before you continue enjoying this chapter I am warning all TOMOE-fan that there is something against here that you may not like it. :P I think there is a MAJOR OOC here so have fun

**Special thanks to May for proof reading this chapter **

**Chapter 6**

It was around dusk when Misao got back from her job. Upon entering their shared apartment, she found her best friend slumped on the floor like a wheat sack near Kenji's cot facing the nearly dark living room. She pushed the door closed none too gently and threw her brown velvet body bag on the floor in haste and immediately went beside her. Panic was etched in her voice and face as she looked at Kaoru's pale face. "What happened? You look pale and…..defeated?" She asked hoarsely and crouched down.

"Defeated?" Kaoru's face turned to deep scarlet, while treading her hands through her hair in anger as tears blurred her vision. "Mou! I'm not defeated but I'm humiliated to the core!" she snapped. She shook her head vehemently, thinking that was all a dream, a dark playful vicious dream.

Misao got annoyed and captured Kaoru's face with both hands stopping her from further movement. She looked at her straight in the eye, trying not to blink, narrowing her eyes in a silent order as she started to asked, "What humi…."

Kaoru looked at her without flinching as she, also, took hold of Misao's face and brought it near hers until they were nose to nose, "NOT WHAT BUT WHO!" Kaoru raged. She pinched Misao's cheeks until they became rosy and swollen from her hands.

"Okay – who humiliated you to the core?"

"Will you pinch me!" Kaoru ordered

"Answer me first." Misao countered

"All right, remember that red haired, ugly guy?"

"You mean your savior?"

"He's not my savior!" she snapped, each word rang with bitter fury.

"All right, all right. He is not your savior." Misao replied. "But at least you should be grateful for what he did." She disentangled herself from the fierce grip Kaoru had on her and moved a step back.

She sounded to Kaoru as if she wanted to laugh. "Well I'm not grateful when it comes to that mongrel."

Misao sighed and shook her head. "Maybe at this moment you're just upset over something or you're just too tired to be reasonable coz you're totally impossible. Come on, latch onto my arm and I'll take you to your room. And remember I'll get you next time for what you did to my face." She leapt anxiously to her feet and grabbed hold of Kaoru's limply hands

"I can't go to my room yet. I'm going to feed Kenji."

"Kaoru, Kenji is sleeping. He will not wake up for another two hours." Misao stated the obvious.

"Ohh…Ohh…I thought he was awake."

"Well he is not. So go to your room now." Misao's voice had sounded harsh.

Kaoru was silent for a while until she voice out her concern and insecurities. "Misao do you think of me as a woman who wants only money?" she whispered softly

"Of course not! What made you think so?" she asked gently

"Never mind"

"Kenshin, come to bed darling" A voluptuous blond woman lifted herself up on an elbow and pulled the satin coverlet to her naked chest. Pouting slightly, she studied the handsome man who was standing by a window of the room. His chest was bare, displaying its muscularity, and his lower part was covered with his pants. Darkness would have enveloped the room if it were not for the windows allowing shallow light to pass through. His back was to her while he gazed at the roving cars bellow. With his name on her lips he cast a brief cautious look about her as she smoothed her heavy curly hair into some semblance of order.

"Aren't you coming love?" She whispered seductively. She got out of the bed slowly, provocatively; she straightened the satin cloth around her nude body and walked behind him, encircling her arms on his bare waist and leaning her face on his shoulder blades. "I'll be lonely if you won't be there and you know that I can't sleep when you are not beside me both to warm my bed and me" she purred in his ear.

He shot her a sideway smile and glanced behind him and said, "Rachel, you really know how to persuade men, but you can't expect me to sleep there with you because that is not what I came here for." He took off her smooth hands off from his waist and propped his shoulder against the window frame facing her.

"Oh Kenshin! How could you do this to me? For a week, I've longed for you to come to me but you didn't show up and now you do and you don't even want to sleep with me! I will never forgive you. Never…." Her chin tremble and, covering her face, she burst into tears and her body shaking with heart-wrenching sobs as she flung herself on the wall.

"Quit weeping like a babe" he ordered. When she lifted her tearful eyes, his anger suddenly drained from his body. He took hold of her chin and lifted her face to meet his eyes while his other hand moved to his pocket and removed a rectangular box, "I have something for you." He whispered soothingly. He placed the box on her palm, lying limply at her side, and kissed her nose as her eyes widen with recognition. He removed his hand from her chin and crossed it loosely over his chest. He watched her as he had watched every woman in his life with an icy calm façade and penetrating amber eyes. His body emitted an aura of danger and caution. He raised a dark brow at her and his lips quirked in a cynical smile. He heard her small gasped as she looked at the gift, "Do you like it?" he asked sensually. He laid the back of his palm tenderly against her flushed cheeks and rubbed it gently, and as he gazed at her, his knees almost buckled because what he saw wasn't Rachel, but Kaoru. He immediately removed his hand from her face as though it has been scorched and raked it through his hair. He shook his head and stared at the forehead of the woman in front of him.

When he placed the rectangular box covered in velvet of a dark blue color in her hands, her eyes sparkled with joy and her face flushed. When he removed his hand from her chin she clamped the box to her bosom like an infant, who needed the tender assault of milk to satisfy her hunger, as she gazed lovingly at Kenshin. She slowly flipped the cover of the box with her hand to reveal a splendid diamond necklace with a large ruby, the size of a man's thumb, as the pendant and sparkling amethyst at both ends of it, resting upon a bed of black and blue velvet, emphasized its beauty to the holder. She gasped at the magnificence of the necklace and touched it with gentle care. When he asked if she liked it, she tried to open her mouth to speak but no words came out, her eyes were fixated with it that she forgot that Kenshin was standing in front of her. She felt nothing when Kenshin rubbed his hands on her or when he removed it roughly, all her concentration was centered at how it would fit lovingly at her small flawless neck. "T'is very beautiful." She raised it from the box and placed it on her chest, "I love the way it shines and the way it cling to me. Oh Kenshin how I love it." She went around and around and threw herself at Kenshin.

"Now will you forgive me?" Kenshin asked sharply. His arms went to her body and his hands, splayed at her back, moved up and down in a caress. She turned her face to his and said with all her sweetness, "I would never hate you, darling. And as for the forgiveness….you doesn't owe me anything." Her hands went to his waist but still clutched onto the diamond necklace that she treasured. "Will you put this on my neck?" she purred.

Kenshin smirked at her, "Your honesty pleases me."

"And how did my honesty please you?"

"Very well, in fact most women at your status will be coy and playful but you, on the other hand, straight to the point about what you feel and think. When I gave you this apartment you nearly swoon with delight and almost begged me to give you another one. Then when I showered you with money and clothes, you nearly praised me with your unearthly happiness and when I filled your collection with different kinds of jewelries, you gave yourself to me willingly. I don't think there would be a more honest woman than you my sweet. " He took the necklace from her hands at the back and spun her around clasping it around her neck.

"So you are saying that women are greedy?" she inquired, sounding hurt and bewildered

"Aren't they?" he retorted

"But darling, women are…."

Kenshin interrupted her, "Women are beautiful creatures only in bed and are greedy a lot." With that, he cupped her face and kissed her soundly. Rachel stopped arguing with him and clung to him like a second skin and kissed him back with the same ardor. Their kissed became inflamed with wild passion and they both landed on the bed.

Kenshin laid awake and stared at the sleeping woman in his arms. 'Damn', he cursed silently, gritting his teeth in frustration as he eased his arms under her head and flipped the cover from his naked body and stood up. He went to the bathroom and washed his whole body of the scent of their lovemaking. When he was done, he went to the dressing room and took out a pair of new clean clothes. He went to a desk packed of clean papers and started writing down:

_Darling,_

_ It seems that I cannot stay far too long for I have businesses to attend to. I'll be back for a week or two __to continue what we have started and I would love to lay with you again. When you wake up look at your __jewelry__ collection and you'll find a red oval box. Don't hesitate to flaunt it or parade it in front of your __friends like what you always did. Have a nice week. Until we meet again._

_ Kenshin _

He folded it in half and went back to her darkly lit room, placed it on the table beside her bed and bent forward to kiss her forehead like a father kissing her daughter goodnight, before he left. He neither looked back nor thought about the woman sleeping inside his apartment. He went directly to the lobby of the hotel and was met by one of his friendly doorman.

The doorman bowed in a respective way and straightened to his full height. He asked in a serious but friendly and respectful tone, "Good evening sir, do you need your car now?"

Kenshin nodded and handed him the key as the doorman bowed low again and went to retrieve his car while he went directly to the roadway where he would wait for his car to be brought to him. It stopped in front of him, and he got in setting his blue jaguar to gear. All the while his thoughts were centered on the woman with raven tresses and alabaster skin. 'Tomorrow is the beginning where two swords will clash from two different opponents,' he thought happily.

Evening went and morning came. Drowsiness visited Kaoru for an hour or two, as she laid awake the rest of the night. She stared at her surrounding, unable to move a muscle or to speak a single sound from her half closed mouth, she decided that if she counted to ten everything will be the same again. She started from one with twenty seconds interval before her count continued to two. The numbers went by and still she remained on her bed unmoving, she took a deep breath and started to count another set of two numbers but still nothing happened. She remained as unmoving as before until a loud knock came from her door. She immediately leapt to her feet in bewildered irritation and opened the door to gaze at Misao's cheerful and exuberant face. Her hair was braided neatly at the back giving her childlike face and her clothes were her training suit that reached her knees in a simple fashion. Kaoru groaned inwardly as she stared at the other person facing her. Her first thought was that Misao was ready and confident with her own strength to carry the world on her shoulders. Happy in other words.

Misao thought Kaoru looked like she'd been in a war. Her eyes were half opened, with dark shadows under them as though someone struck her on her there. Her face was pale and laughable at that same moment. "Kaoru you're awake" she chuckled sympathetically and covered her mouth with her hand to stop from laughing at Kaoru's face. "In what war did you come from?" she joked.

Her head jerked up and glowered at Misao's cheerful disposition, "Misao start praying and look for somewhere for you to hide on for I'm going to kill you!" Kaoru announced in a deadly drawl through clenched teeth. She clutched the doorknob thoroughly until her knuckles turned white with savage wrath. "If I get my hands on you there will be…."

Misao shouted in her face with solemn sincerity, "Then war it is!" She laughed and jumped three paces backward. She reached her four kunai in her pocket and held it in her two hands as she cheerfully glared at Kaoru like a half adversary and half camaraderie. She flipped the kunai in her hands perfectly as she waited for Kaoru to make her move.

Kaoru half closed the door and searched for something long, straight and strong wood. But what she saw was her long forgotten bokken that she treasured when she was six years of age. She took it from the back of the door and held it tightly, she widen the door and charged at Misao. For an hour they avoided and tried their damnest to strike each other, and at the same time their footsteps were discreet and every launch they made, they made it softly because they didn't want to ruin the things in the apartment and they didn't want to awaken the sleeping Kenji. Their wits battled as they strategize their own luck to out balance one another, their chi were soaring with every movement they made.

Misao jumped but her feet got caught in the thread of her embroidery on the couch and landed on her butt in a thud while Kaoru was laughing in mischief at Misao's misfortune, and charging at her with her bokken poised at the top of her head when she tripped on her own two feet with the broom lying on the floor. Misao laughed at her too and immediately leapt to her feet and into straight stance. She waited for Kaoru to regain her composure and started charging again. Sweat dripped from the two energetic women as they assault one another in careful and practiced movement. They stopped and panted for breath as they waited and looked at each other with their unlimited fuel of eagerness to outdone one another. Their energetic body stood like a straight lance, ready to snap, even though they were getting tired. Their chests rose and fell in agitation as they smiled challengingly at each other and started their dance of practice with their own strength and cleverness once again.

Misao dodged Kaoru's strike and hurled three kunais at her with speed and strength. It flew to Kaoru like a fly flying towards its victim, Kaoru blocked the two with her bokken in front of her face, when she removed it another kunai flew towards her, too late to block it with her bokken, she jumped backward and it missed her inches before it hit the floor. "You ruined my floor!!!" Kaoru exclaimed, her eyes widened with indignation.

"We'll cover it with a carpet. I promise." Misao fervently vowed.

"You better be!" She growled and launched at Misao. As she was about to hit Misao with her bokken the bell rang and the two stopped.

"I'll get it!" Misao said. Kaoru smiled at her as she straightened out and opened the door. She was greeted by a menacing red haired man standing at the door way. One look from him and Misao wanted to flee right that minute but decorum came to her rescue and she opened the door softly and slowly allowing Kenshin to get inside.

Kenshin looked at the perspired woman in front of him and almost smiled. She looked behind her shoulder towards the other woman in the far side of the room and Kenshin's gaze followed her and stared at the other occupant of the room. Looking at her in such a tousled and disheveled condition with a sincere smile on her face gave him an unexpected rush of poignant tenderness. He easily crushed it with bitter rage and reminded himself that she was the little gold digger he must endure. He stepped inside the apartment and his lips quirked in a small smile. The room was full of energetic aura and he almost laughed out loud. "Did I ruin something?" he asked casually as though nothing happened between the two ladies. His eyes riveted on Kaoru's bokken and strode forward.

'Ohhh God, I forgot' Kaoru reprimanded herself for forgetting about their deal. Her body suddenly tensed when his eyes moved towards the bokken on her hand and she almost threw it away from his gaze or better yet she almost threw it at him. Her smile didn't waver, as what she expected. Instead, her inside was in turmoil. When she saw him walking inside the room, her knees started to buckle, her heart thundered, her cheeks flushed, and her eyes became the window of expressions. "Whaa…….Why doesn't you…. take a s-s-seat while w-w-we pack our t-things." She stammered in conscious nervousness. She didn't know if her reaction was toward him or herself and she doesn't want to find out.

"All right." Kenshin sat on one of the couches and stared at the messy embroidery left unattended on the floor.

Kaoru looked at Misao for help but received confusion written in her eyes. Her hand curved in a silent command for Misao to come forward, when she did, they both went to her room and told Misao about the deal and about her sudden trip.

"What? YOU ARE MOVING TO HIS HOUSE?!" Misao raved

"Lower your voice. You know I can't leave Kenji in his care. What if he doesn't give him back to me? What if he takes my nephew to another country where he will live there for a year or more? You know that I don't want them to take what is my second world." Kaoru explained, anxious at the man, currently in, the other part of her apartment.

"All right you have a point. I'll pack your things now and….. Kaoru I'll miss you. Don't worry I'll take care of your apartment." Misao murmured softly, her eyes were downcast, her hands were folded at her back in a meek gesture, her body was shivering, however, her stance was rigid, her eyes were blazing with unconcealed temper, and her teeth clenched in furious protest.

Kaoru rushed forward and patted her shoulder, "Oh, but you are going with me!" she thought that she'd placate her with her announcement and was therefore unprepared for her abrupt reaction.

Misao was back to her first reaction, she was shouting again, "What? YOU EXPECT ME TO COME WITH YOU?!"

Kaoru looked behind her shoulder for a hasty escape but found none, she nodded instead, "You know that I can't go there without someone on my side…." She trailed off, unable to complete her explanation without trying to shout her frustrations out. She sounded vulnerable and small too.

"All right, All right I'll go with you. I'll pack my things now." Misao forced the words out of her mouth and she shook her head. She took a deep breath as she treaded out of Kaoru's room without complaint and went to hers.

Half an hour had passed and there was still no single lady in Kenshin's sight. He growled in annoyance and resumed reading the newspaper in his hands. He was getting impatient with every passing second when Kaoru finally came into his view. Gone was the disheveled nymph of half an hour ago. Gone was the enticing lady standing before him with warmth in her eyes and an unexplainable temper. Gone was the unpredictable and exhausted, but smiling appearance he beheld a while ago. The lady standing before him was a lady of prim and proper, a lady of fury and spitfire, and a lady of coldness with a plain face. He looked at her from head to toe and shook his head in a silent dislike at her chosen garment. She was wearing a black dress with matching black shoes again. Her face was powder and cosmetics free and her lips were thin and pale. Her chi was back to being somber and predictable. Her body was rigid with tension and apprehension as she held Kenji in her right arm and holding her black bag in the other hand.

"I thought you forgot about our deal." Kenshin said as he stood up and placed his hands in his pocket.

"Kenshin…I…I think" She started.

"Are you having second thoughts, darling." He snapped, staring icily at her, leaving her with the astounding realization that beneath his cold, impassive pretense Kenshin was fuming.

Enraged, Kaoru walked over to him and faced him without flinching, "First of all, don't ever call me 'darling' for I am not, in any way, your girl friend or mistresses or whatever else you screw around with for you to say that. Secondly, I am not having second thoughts you arrogant, self-centered guy. In fact, I'm thinking that it would be better if we are somewhat accord to one another, but I think that won't do." She exploded as outrage overcames her fears.

Kenshin nodded and smiled at her.

She glared at him instead

"All right, for the sake of the child, I'll consider your request." Kenshin conceded with a bit of sarcasm in his voice, he bent forward and took Kaoru's bag and headed downstairs towards the waiting limousine at the front door of her apartment. He opened the door of the car in a gallantry way and assisted the two women. He gave the bag to his chauffeur and got inside, sitting at the other side of the car.

It was around dusk when they got to Kenshin's mansion. Sitting beside Misao, Kaoru gazed out the tinted windows of the car as it traveled down the smooth, straight driveway with huge trees on opposite sides that shielded the car from the sun's rays and hiding the beauty of a vast garden before them. A half mile ahead, majestically spread before them in a wide welcoming arc, was an enormous, castle-like mansion with a glass-dome at the center, and it had a refined terraced steps with four pillars, two at each side, molded in ancient Greek fashion, that stood like an avenging protector before heavy oak wood door with two glass windows on either side. In the forefront, at the center of the drive from the mansion, was a big fountain, sculpted with playful cherubs in the middle while the water flowed through them. The wall was fashioned like a palace in the early years of Kings and Queens and it was painted in creamy white, enhancing the details thoroughly.

"Will you look at that?" Misao whispered to herself, but Kenshin heard it all the same. He grinned at her startled face as she studied every part of the mansion waiting before them. He then looked at Kaoru and Kenji and his grin widened into a smile. Her face glowed with warmth; her eyes were bright with unsuppressed anxiety, curiosity, and delight while she crooned the baby. She looked like a girl who was seventeen again but a mother at the same time, everything she thought about was written in her lovely white face. She tore her gaze from Kenji long enough to find him staring at her.

They arrived at the front porch and were greeted by his most trusted butler. He climbed out of his car and helped the two ladies on their feet. "See to them." With no further instruction, he strode inside the house leaving a bewildered Kaoru and Misao with Henri, a stiff-faced man with tailored jacket and gloved hands. His attention was directed to Kaoru as he spoke in a gentle manner, contrary to his face, "Come with me miss, and I'll see you to your rooms" He took the bag from her and Misao, and proceeded inside the house. Misao gasped at the splendor of the interior of the mansion. Kenji chuckled with delight as Kaoru roved her head in astonishment and admiration.

They stepped into the marble entrance hall with Victorian cabinets at either side with vases of fresh flowers atop of it. And a huge glass-chandelier hung above their heads like droplets of tears from heaven. On the either side of the foyer was a red curving staircase that swept upward to the next floor. At the center of the two stairs were very lovely, well embroidered chairs that slightly tilted facing one another. Misao slanted her head back, looking at the domed-glass ceiling three stories above that bathed the area with soft and warm sunlight. Left of the foyer, before the staircase, was set of double doors. The first one was the drawing room; the couches were in a half circle facing the large hearth with a tea table at the center. The second room was the dining room and the third one is the living room, where modern appliances were located. At the right side were the study room, where Kenshin had gone through, and the library room.

When the three were ascending the staircase Kenshin called out, "This mansion follows a single rule, either you dine at exactly at nine or you don't dine at all. Have I made myself clear?" When the two guests nodded, he turned on his heel and went back to his study room. A minute later, Henri arrived at his door and bade him to enter.

"Sir?"

"Tell Ruth that she will be a nanny tonight. And tell her to arrange the nursery room for my nephew." He ordered. The butler nodded and left the room to carry out his order.

Kaoru gazed over every edge of the room, from the wonderful Persian carpet of pale pink with intricate designs beneath her feet to the lavishly painted walls with pretty lights plastered on it. A small fire place of cream marble was at the left side of the room with small vases at the top to decorate the finery of the room. A four poster canopy bed with pale crimson satin coverlet, heavily embroidered with gold, and five pillows arranged in its luxurious way. Beside the fireplace were rosewood bureau with brushes and a mirror, large enough to reflect her from head to waist.

Two more rooms opened off the bedroom. One was a dressing room—a large room with a huge mirror at the other end and open cabinets for shoes and dresses. The other room, as they peered on was the bathroom, spread out before her was a huge semicircular room of red-veined pink marble walls and floors. A wonderful gold faucet was located at the left with a mirror on the wall, and a bathing pod at the right side of the room. The bowl was enclosed in a painted glass at the left side of the corner and the wall was plastered with a peg for towels. She returned to the room and carefully laid Kenji on the bed and wooed him to sleep. Then she placed her black dresses on the bureau, not bothering to fill the dressing room. When she finished, she lay beside Kenji and closed her eyes.

Misao was astounded by the sheer beauty of her room. Pale, apple green paint covered the walls. Her bed was covered by dark green damask and four pillows were neatly arranged in a customary way. A cavernous green marble fireplace was at the far end, bathing the room with warmth and a bureau at the other side of the room, giving it a spacious look and like Kaoru's, there is also two more rooms opened off the bedroom: the dressing room and the bathroom.

As the clock struck nine, the two ladies went downstairs and dined with Kenshin. Silence enveloped the three as they consumed the food on their plate. Kaoru accidentally coughed, breaking the thin wall of silence, and looked at the other occupants.

"I'm sorry." She whispered

After they ate their meal, Kenshin stood up and went to his decanter of wine and liquor. He looked behind and directed his question to Misao, "What would you like, Ms….?" Kenshin asked

"You can call me Misao." She said with a smile.

Kenshin nodded and started to ask again, "What would you like to drink Misao? Sherry or champagne?"

"Well to be honest with you, I haven't tasted any of it." Misao declined softly and bowed her head in embarrassment.

"What about you Ms. Kaoru?"

"Neither. I haven't tasted any of it too."

"But I do insist!" Kenshin took out two glasses and poured some sherry in it and gave it to Kaoru and Misao as he poured himself a whiskey. "So how is my nephew?" He asked

"He is being taken care of by your servant named Ruth." Kaoru answered cautiously, unable to stand his penetrating gaze

Kenshin looked at her flushed cheeks and narrowed his eyes at her. 'How can this girl looking innocent and tempting and at the same time deceitful and a conniving haughty woman?' he thought, he shifted his glass in his hands and sat in the same chair. "Tell me, do you like the place?" his voice was dripping with sarcasm and anger. "I know you are already calculating your glorious month of free stay in my home. And do not worry about your expenses, it will be charged on my name while you stay here." He leaned back in his chair, waiting for his words to hit home.

"I did not come down to dine here with you just to be insulted like a common shrew. And I must remind you that I am not a gold digger, as you have proclaimed, every time we meet. As for the expenses, I won't spend a single penny from your name. Understand that?" Kaoru burst out

"Perfectly," Kenshin replied smoothly.

Misao looked from one person to the other and excused herself in the event that Kenji needed her. When Kenshin bade her to leave the dinning room, he look back at Kaoru and asked the reasons behind her unprecedented burst of anger. "What made you so mad? It is I who should feel that way!"

"You don't know?" Kaoru asked incredulously

"I wouldn't be asking you if I was sure with my assumption about the reasons for you to get so riled every time our path crosses."

Kaoru looked at him with mock disdain on her face, "What made me so mad on your part is because you are a conniving bastard who ruined my sister. When you learned about their upcoming marriage, you who threatened my sister of imprisonment because you accused her as a bigamist—that is why your brother broke off their engagement. Then you made her sign a document that pertained to her adulterous affair with your brother and the only perfect solution is to become the perfect mistress. You indecent clod! Then you humiliated her! You addressed her as though she is not human enough to face you!" She raged at him. She stood up in fury, making the chair to tumble backward and her fist descended on the table with a loud sound but Kenshin was mildly amused by her sudden show of temper.

When she quieted down, Kenshin stared at her and recited her accusations as a litany of prayer, "What about my brother? Let me hear your reasons why you hated my brother too?"

Her chest rose and fell as she seethed with anger, "Well, your brother is as conniving and arrogant and bastard like you are. He took her to his bed. He impregnated her without the sacred vows and then he deserted her with the very reason of another marriage. He subjected her to this and left her grieving like a common whore…"

Kenshin cut in, unable to keep silent after her tirades, "that she is." He finished for her.

"Don't you dare malign my sister! You accuse her as a whore but you want her child?!" Kaoru burst out outrageously.

"Because that child, even though he is your sister's son, has my brother's blood that flows within his body, and the only way to salvage him from your unworldly clutches is to take custody of him." Kenshin said, impassive as before.

"Then where is your brother? He should be the one who is taking care of him not you"

"He is with his wife and to tell you the truth he doesn't want the child and he doesn't want anything to do with the child either to see him or take care of him" Kenshin announced "And about your accusations, only one thing is true about me. I threatened her imprisonment of bigamy because she coerced by brother to do it or else she would kill the babe. And in fact she is the one who made me sign documents that pertained to my nephew's future. Consider the issue of being a gold digger. "

"I don't believe you!"

"Believe it because I have proofs. She hired a very good lawyer, in my name and money, and subjected me and my family to this." Kenshin stood up and hauled Kaoru's form and lead her out of the dinning area into the study room. He pushed her into a nearby seat at the room and went to his desk. He opened a drawer at the bottom left, took out pieces of papers and shoved it in front of her.

For a second, Kaoru couldn't believe what she was seeing, and when she did accept it, wrath rose up in her chest, choking and sickening her to an endless disdain. The first document stated that Tomoe was deliberately burdening Akira with all the financials she could and would face in the future in order to sustain the merger of the real spouse to the father of the child and so as not to scandalize the party. And the father must always give a hundred thousand dollars a month for the expenses of the child as well as the mother's or the guardian's. The second document pertained to the father and Uncle of the child that if they did not cooperate with the first document, then Tomoe and Akira's private affairs will be revealed with the help of the media and through court case. It also stated that the father of the child must marry her within a month with or without the divorce papers. If the marriage is not performed then the baby will be terminated.

Kaoru looked at the bottom and almost doubled over with disgust as she saw her sister's signature – claiming all the accusations at the top. 'Her sister wanted the money! The money that was being coerced from the man she hated and from the father of the child.' She vehemently shook her head as though to get rid of her with those indomitable words that crushed her to pieces. That is why Kenshin thought of her as an impossible gold digger. A gold digger! "Christ! She twisted the truth for her sake." She whispered.

Kenshin looked at her and almost snorted out loud, "Your charade was convincing but that was not enough to prove to me that you are not a gold digger at all." With that, he swept out of the room, leaving Kaoru all alone in her own misery.

Kaoru stared at the evidence, proving without a doubt that what he think of her was based on the documents in her hands. She fought down the tears that were starting form in her eyes as she stared at the papers. She stood up and placed it on the desk and made her way out of the room. She started walking down the long hall and opened a door, thinking that it was the living room, but she ended up in one of the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. She gasped at the beauty and slowly stepped on the green grass. She smiled inspite of her trouble and waded her way down the slope. She sat down; legs tucked away, and stared at the moon and stars as though they were her defender. She was trying to forget everything but her mind rebelled against it. Her body stated to quiver from the cold, when a cloth covered her. She looked up and found the same old woman she encountered two days ago.

"Oh it's you" Abigale whispered. She sat down beside Kaoru and looked at her misty eyes

"A-abigale. W-what, a-are you….?" Kaoru stammered

"So you met my grandson?"

"Grandson?" Kaoru asked, incredulous at the moment.

"My grandson, Kenshin. Isn't he a fine young man?"

Kaoru's eyes widened at the old lady's description of Kenshin. "He is..He is" Kaoru mumbled uncertain whether to agree with the woman or to give her her own opinion. 'The only way to describe him was, he was the most arrogant, cruel, obstinate, self-centered bastard.' Kaoru thought happily, but her stomach twisted into a tight knot, 'it ain't do him any justice.' Her mind reprimanded her.

"How did you meet him?" Abigale asked, looking at Kaoru with purple eyes.

"Well…..we met…we met."

"You didn't answer my question. How did you meet my grandson?"

"It's a long story and I know you throttle me and your grandson when you hear it" Kaoru answered, defeated at the old woman's interrogation.

------------------------------------------

A/N: There, I think I answered all you inquisitions about the reasons and the Akira's sudden disappearance. When I got a huge question about their real reasons for hating each other, I tell you, my mind went blank and I have to mull it over to create this story because I know all of you are having questions in mind as to what is the real reason behind. And I am glad I answered it, I hope these reasons are adequate enough. sigh Hope you loved it. By the way I am thinking of changing my summary and I would love your preferences about it. The first one that entered my mind was: _Kaoru's desire to take custody of her sister's child fueled his own but hatred separates them and the only way to solve it is to bond…bond them by their hatred!_ And the other one: _ Hatred is what they feel for each other, but as time passes by, their hatred will bond them together._ So which is which??? I really need your suggestion about this one. So please click the purple button there.

**Rei****:** Thanks for the suggestion and I'll definitely use it in future. Of course Megumi will be here, I don't want to leave Sano loveless and I'm glad you still find this cool. :pinch on the cheeks:

**The-Wolf-of-Stars:** I am sorry to disappoint you but her vengeance will be in the future coz i want it as a surprise and thanks for reviewing and finding this story interesting. :P

**Kitsune****:** About the grammars, I'll take the blame on my part coz in the first four chapters, it was my own words and grammars. And I thank you for your comments about the reasons. You really got me there. I never thought that Akira's marriage was a lame excuse for their battle or whatever they call it and i know I didn't warn my readers about major OOC but I just learned it four days ago what does it mean. But all of this, I'm glad you found this story fun to read. Hope I'll see you again in this chapter

**agaxris**: I once also felt that kind of feeling that you feel disgusted with your favorite character but somehow he'll change in my upcoming chapters. :P Right now I'm at loss for words but I'm glad you loved it. :hug:

**gaby**** (hyatt: **Its nice to hear from you again. And thanks by the way for making me favorites. I hope I'll see you in this chapter again.

**Angelstarhikaru****:** It's not as though I'm introducing pocket books but if you read Judith McNaught's you'll also love it. :P And I'll look for love beyond reason by Sandra Brown…I'm not pretty sure if I have that one. Anyweiz, I'll read it for you.

**Cyjj****:** Thanks for liking the previous chapter…it was hard for me to come up deals that would still look like he is abusing Kaoru and I'm glad you like it :wink:

**Angel338: **I'm totally glad you loved the last chapter and about your question…you'll find out after two or three chapters ;P I hope I'll see you again in this chapter :giggle helplessly:

**BLONDE GOTH :**pinch on the cheeks: Thanks for the chibis don't worry I'll give you enormous battousai and sou-chan when I catch them About the questions…..I em neither American nor English for that matter, but I em a Filipina and I don't live in states, not yet anyway. I kinda like metallica, I like the way they rock Well I really love your comments because, as what you have said it makes your day. Of course I kinda rephrased it :P :still pinching your cheeks: o

c**hibiBattousai**: I still kinda like to pinch your cheeks. Hehehehehehe I'm glad you loved it and I'm sorry it took me almost two weeks to create this one. Hope you'll still be here :P

**RuroKenFan**** a.k.a. Ficfan:hug** so hard: you really make my day . Thanks for loving it and I'm glad its still rock'n. hope I'll see you in this chapter again and thanks for your review

**Himesama16:Well** here is the sixth and I hope you'd loved it. Thanks for your review, and the inspiration. Wow I can't believe that I had that effect on you, well actually not me of course but the fic.

**Kenshin's****-angel:** hands on your forehead: I'm glad you're all right now. And thanks for your review hehehehehe. I know why kenshin is very clever…because of the deals he posed on Kaoru. I can't stop smiling at how you described him but I'm glad Nga pala, nakalimutan koh, kakausapin nga pala kita nang tagalong. hehehehehe

**Guys I'm totally sorry for my short responses because I just sneaked in just to create this response because we are going out. But I love all your comments and compliments therefore I love you guys **


End file.
